


A lot like you, lost like me.

by Lelik



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelik/pseuds/Lelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It's 1860, and Tom has just turned seventeen. He goes on a trip to Amazonia with his older friend Chris on his ship.<br/>Veeery loosely based on Conan Doyle's "Lost world".</p><p>Tags and ratings will be updated as new chapters will be posted.<br/>(there are expected some underage sex and alcohol and stuff consumption, near dead experiences and moments with a lot of blood. if you're squeamish about it - dont read. although, i believe there isn't anything most of you won't stomach :P)</p><p>Betaed and edited by Mazzy, who is the best :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chris looks like [this](http://cdn04.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/hemsworth-heart/chris-hemsworth-in-the-heart-of-the-sea-12.jpg). Tom looks exactly like [this](https://49.media.tumblr.com/bd39a9b7acf08293686ba5829f383517/tumblr_nbh3exRbls1rlt0hzo2_500.gif) lol
> 
> English isn't my first language and, although my friend Mazzy beta'ed my fic (HUUUUGE thanks to her, even though she isn't registered here), there still might be errors. sorry about them ;/
> 
> Also, i figured it might be a bit to tough to not get tangled in all the names at first, so here's a list of "who is is who" in this story. Apart from Tom And Chris the characters are:  
> \- Diana & James - Tom's parents,  
> \- Andrew "Will" Willard - Tom's unkle, fat redhead professor,  
> \- Johannes von Werner - an Austrian scientist, doctor and many more,  
> \- Mark Ruffalo - first man on Chris's ship,  
> \- Denis Henley - cook :)  
> The list will be updated as soon as new characters will make their appearance.

1

 

All day since the morning there was excited fuss in the house, the Mistress bother the servants to make the best breakfast ever, since the early morning the bright sun was pouring into the spacious halls of the house where lived Hiddleston family. Today was an important day for Diana Hiddleston, today her little son, Tom was leaving with his uncle Andy for Amazonia to research and explore unknown territories. Since the early childhood he was fascinated with his uncle’s stories about wild jungles and dangerous animals, about exotic birds bigger than any other one he saw home in London, about crocodiles and poisonous insects, about tropical nights full of unknown sounds. To Diana, though those stories weren’t too appealing: from her female practical point of view she wasn’t finding sweating all day and all night at +35C particularly attractive, she didn’t liked the idea of being bitten by anything that moves and catch fever after that. Yes, Andrew’s stories were fun to listen, but she was glad she never was one of characters of those tales. It’s just not for her. Tom, though had different opinion. He was literally mesmerized with images of unknown continent his uncle’s co-workers drew for him, he yearned to visit it as soon as possible and since the early years was moaning to Will to take him with him and to his parents to let him go. Now, he was seventeen, and Andy finally agreed to consider Tom’s endless pleas seriously among his fellow explorers-travelers and found no reason to say no to him. Diana knew that eventually this day will come, the day she’ll have to let go her little son to discover the world on his own. Only she hoped it’ll happen at least one year later, when Tom will be eighteen. But his father, Sir James Hiddleston, was only glad that his son is showing signs of independence and grows up.

\- One year earlier, one year later, there’s no difference to me – said he, smoking his usual pipe.

\- Why not ‘one year later’ then? – pouted his wife.

\- You’re just afraid of letting our little boy go out of the nest – he tenderly hugged her, observing through the window one of the main streets of the city. - Kids, they tend to grow up with time, and there’s nothing you can do about it. – he added brushing his dandy beard.

\- Ah, but why Tom… – she sighed.

\- He always been your favourite, didn’t he? – James nudged her, and after she nodded, went on, –I love the kid too, he’s going to bring glory to our family. One way or another.

He assumed dignified air at thoughts on how far his son will go in this life.

\- It’s a big honour Andrew decided to take Tom with him. I myself would love to have such an exciting adventure!

\- Ah, James, dear, don’t you dare to leave me too! You have so many responsibilities at the legislature, and all your business! - worried Diana.

\- Oh no, I wouldn’t ever leave you, my darling – said sir James softly, then his sight got blurred again, dreams on long journeys took over his mind again – Imagine all the new discoveries, all the treasures, they will bring back with them, they will come back like winners!

\- If they will come back at all – quietly added Diana, she was vaguely aware of all the dangers Andrew has met and Tom only has to meet in jungles.

\- Of course, they will! We, Hiddlestons, are the tough breed! – enthusiastically said James. She sighed sadly again, nervously fumbling with laces of sleeves of her dress. James looked at her with understanding and slight smile: “It is very hard to convince you”.

\- Jamie, he doesn’t have to be a hero. Tom… Tom, he isn’t made for this, he is a nice quiet boy, can you imagine him being on a ship for months with all these dirty sailors? Oh God! I can’t! He doesn’t have to bring glory or anything to us, he just have to be happy at home! – tears in her eyes, her hands trembling.

\- Darling – he soothingly brushed her back and arms, – We have already talked about it several times. Company of real men will help toughen our boy up, and don’t forget it’s not me sending him on the edge of the world, it was him who wanted to go there so bad – she took a breath to argue, – And if it wasn’t for me, he’d go there years ago”.

\- But James – she helplessly clenched her fist, understanding she is losing an argument.

\- Shhh – he placed a finger on her lips, – Tom will able to marry Anna, when he’ll come back.

Diana weakly smiled, her husband knew pretty well what is worrying her the most. “If he’d want to” – added Sir James with a chuckle, as he was sure his son won’t be about marriage for the next couple of years, at least not about marriage on this girl.

Not aware of any of those worries and cares his parents experienced, Tom woke up early today as well. He was too exited to sleep, today it was beginning of his new adult life. He will finally become an adult, will go on a dangerous expedition with adults, will discover new unknown world, will experience every side of living on the other unknown continent. He wanted to shout, to sing, to dance, so happy he was. He quickly got dressed, putting on the first clothes that caught his sight, put on his glasses, slightly rustled his hair instead of actually brushing them and run out of his room, rushing downstairs to see his relatives maybe for the last time for a long while and hoping that uncle Will (so he called him) was already there to take him on the ship. Although Tom liked to look good, he wasn’t particularly fond on all the ceremonies that surrounded putting a mans clothing on, he didn’t licked jackets, especially the one he had to wear at school, didn’t liked vests (unless he could put one on his bare body, which was unacceptable in decent society), and most of all he hated ties, which were, in his opinion, especially designated by his classlady to make men suffocate.  
\- Mom! Dad! – they heard boyishly enthusiastic voice of their son.

\- Bah, here comes your grown up man – sarcastically remarked Diana, checking herself in the big almost wall-size mirror. Tom, flushed and smiling wide approached them. “Pluck your shirt in your pants young man, there’s a lady in there” – said his father sternly, though still approvingly smiling. Blonde boy enthusiastically did as been told: “Isn’t uncle Will already there? Sir Hemsworth? Mark?”. His father shook his head. Blonde boy sighed, joining his parents looking at the traffic outside. Standing next to them, it was obvious, even for a stranger, that they’re the family. Tom managed to inherit features of both of his parents: his face had frail a bit effeminate features of his mother, though his eyes were sparkly green like his fathers, his hair was just blonde like his mother has, but it was curly and impossible to tame, just like his dad had several years ago before he started to bald.

\- This Floof is one of our family jewels – jokingly said James, patting blonde’s head. Tom giggled.

\- Packed everything? – asked James, Tom nodded. Diana put her arms around boy’s shoulders - he was already a bit taller than her - wondering on an eternal question why do kids grow up so fast.

\- Look! – Tom enthusiastically jumped on the place and pointed outside on the carriage which stopped by their house, – It’s probably uncle Will!

Tall gracious man got out off the carriage, even from distance it’s been seen his dandy suit, shiny shoes and flawless hairdo.

\- Uhmmm… no – commented James on the obvious fact.

\- Christopher! – Tom got out of his mother’s grip and run to the ground floor to greet their guest.

\- What happened to our nice quiet boy? – widely smiled James, brushing his own still relatively posh hazelnut shevelure.  
\- Hey kid! – Chris widely smiled spreading his arms to take a younger man in a short embrace. They went slowly upstairs, Chris wasn’t in a rush today, so Tom shouldn’t be too.

\- Ready to meet Amazonian girls? – tall man mischivieously winked at boy, Tom blushed, replied shyly: “Yeah, sure”. Chris grinned, he was a well-known lady’s man in a high society, there were constantly rumours on him sedating the most beautiful (and most rich) women, no matter of their marital status. Women loved him for good looks and sharp mind, Tom secretly hoped one day he’ll became at least half as desired as sir Hemsworth. And that in order to archive that sir Hemsworth will teach him a couple of his tricks, of course. For now he only had Anne, nice girl from a good family, who in the first place won heart of his mother and in the second… well she was a nice girl. But way too prude, for Tom’s taste. Yesterday evening there was a huge party at their house dedicated to Willard’s & Co leaving for South America. They will be there for several months at least, there gonna be a lot of dangers expecting them, they may not return at all. But despite all these circumstances, all Tom has got from Anna that evening was a shy kiss on the cheek. The thought of that was infuriating, Tom wanted so much more, his body needed so much more and now he’ll have to wait until he gets back to try to get closer with Anna again. Unless these Amazonian girls won’t be as willing to cooperate as Chris was always telling about them.  
\- You think, we’ll leave now and tomorrow you’ll see Africa? No way! – said Chris with intention to tell blonde guy once again how exciting their journey gotta be.

\- Of course not. I thought we’re going to South America? – said Tom softly not to hurt his older friend, who obviously still didn’t completely got rid of last night’s buzz from his blood. Chris was a man in his late twenties, way younger than Andrew and anyone else from the team that was going on the trip, and at the same time older and more experienced than Tom’s friends from school. Not too old and not too young, he was exactly the one to became blonde boy’s best friend, at least Tom thought so.

\- Exactly! – blurted Christopher, – After yesterdays party I totally forgot what day it is, I’m not even talking about the names of continents – smirked he.

\- So, we won’t get there in one day? – Tom smiled making him continue, he already heard about that a couple of times but certainly had no objection to hear it for the third time.

\- Nah, at first we’ll get onto the ship. My ship that is, the most beautiful one and the fastest in the whole British fleet, Kallista, its called – dreamy smile appeared on Chris’s face, like his ship was the only woman he loved, then he met Tom’s questioning look and went on, – So we’ll have to spend several months on it on our way to our destination. If we’ll be lucky enough, we won’t get into much storms and won’t meet too much pirates. Besides this some people are going to be sick though the whole journey. You don’t have a sea disease, do you Tom?

Tom shook his head, hoping he doesn’t really has this sea disease.

\- That’s good – Chris nodded, - Because this quite frequently happens to your uncle Willy. Imagine this picture: endless sea, blue blue sky reflecting in it, sun pouring onto the deck, wind blowing into the snow-white sails… – smirk again appeared on his face, – and uncle Will pouring over the rail all green-faced and puking into the ocean – Chris laughed, – You have no idea how miserable he was looking!

\- Hah! No way! He always looks so brave and serious! - Tom laughed too.

\- You’ll see all his braveness, I’m telling you!

\- Hope you don’t have the same genes as him. Don’t want my little friend to suffer – added he more seriously, placing his hand at blonde boy’s shoulder. Tom widely smiled, he wasn’t particularly tall, and Chris in opposite was very tall, almost as tall as uncle Willard, but his remark was rather referring to Tom’s age as Chris didn’t ever mocked him not for his shortness, nor for anything.  
\- Ah Chris! – voluminous bass greeted across the hallway of the first floor, as it’s owner in big steps was approaching the couple.

\- Good Morning mister Hiddleston! – Hemsworth widely smiled.

\- Morning, morning, dear! – James approvingly patted his upper arms and looked at him as if expecting to hear something.

Realizing Chris isn’t going to say anything, sir Hiddleston said: “Heard about you last evening. People say Lord Chesterton was very displeased to spend night alone without his pretty Mary” – James giggled into his moustache.

\- Hah, mister Hiddleston, I would be much displeased too, if I had to spend the night without his lovely wife – Chris lifted his eyebrows in the way only he could.

\- Your luck duels aren’t in favor anymore! How many did you sedated last night? You Casanova’s offspring! – laughed James.

\- Hmm… Let me count…

\- You’re an old gossip – shushed Diana her husband. - I hope you’ll settle down and get married before my daughters hit puberty – she disapprovingly looked at the tall guy.

\- Your daughters have nothing to fear with me, ma’am. – said Christopher with the kindest smile ever possible. Tom was standing here crimson red, obviously conversation wasn’t very comfortable for him.

\- I hope so!

They went into the dining room.

\- Wasn’t Will and your motley crew going to join us for breakfast? – asked James adjusting his suit. Chris cleared his throat: “As far as I saw him yesterday, he shouldn’t be in any condition to have neither breakfast, neither lunch today”.

\- How can you let him go with these people? – hissed Diana on her husband, she turned sharply to Tom, – That’s it, you’re not going anywhere, young man.

\- But moooom – whined blonde.

\- Di, you should know better than anyone, that your brother isn’t into rum more than other men nowadays – soothingly said James.

\- I know – she sighed, – I’m just looking for a reason to not let Tommy go. And can’t find it.

\- Mom, I will be alright, I promise – her green-eyed baby-boy charmingly smiled, taking her hand.

Alright, alright – impatiently interrupted the moment sir Hiddleston, - Weren’t we about to have a breakfast? Is anyone else joining us? No? I’m dying of hunger anyways! Where are the servants when they’re needed?

\- As far as I remember Herr Werner has planned to join us – Chris checked his watch – At 9 a.m.

\- Hah? Werner? That German doctor botanist Willard constantly is blabbing about? Well, it’s 8.58, my stomach can’t wait any longer! John! Bring us breakfast!

\- He is an Austrian – corrected him Chris, - And I am pretty sure-.

At this very moment they heard the door ring, and soon one of the servants lead into the room a short round-faced man in a suit of somewhat foreign fashion. James narrowed his eyes, he was aware of tension between Germany and other countries of Europe, and this Herr Werner was speaking German and could be a spy working for enemy or worse.

\- Hello, Johannes, please, come in! – to his father’s surprise, Tom took a first step and shook foreigner’s hand. In response, stranger’s face spread in a friendliest smile ever immediately melting ice in heart of mr. Hiddleston.

\- Here, let me introduce you!. Mom, dad, this is Johannes von Werner. Johannes, this is mom and dad – seeing questioning look on the Austrian’s face, Tom quickly added, blushing uncontrollably, – I… I mean, it’s sir James Hiddleston and missus Diana Hiddleston.

\- Tom’s parents, as you already could’ve noticed – chuckled James giving his hand for a handshake.

\- Very glad to finally meet you, sir! Willard told a lot about you! – replied Johannes with a slight german accent.

\- It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am – he kissed Diana’s hand.

\- Great! I’m glad too to meet a new German friend – boomed James, ignoring weak “I’m an Austrian”, – But we will have a breakfast today nevertheless!  
They all finally settled around the table. They were blabbing about this and that, but mostly about the forthcoming journey, of course. Werner turned out to be not just ‘some botanist’, but a doctor who was greatly outgrown it’s definition. Apart from constantly studying and expanding his knowledge about classical medicine, he was also doing some research about exotic plants species for the University of Vienna. And as he several years ago had asked Will to join him, Andrew wisely decided, that some extraordinary smart doctor won’t spoil the party. Though even Johannes had no cure against Andy’s sickness, when on board. Johannes has turned out to be a pleasant conversation partner, easily explaining the most difficult medical subjects to everyone, that by the end of the breakfast everyone, especially James was sorry they didn’t dedicated their lives to medicine.

\- I’m pretty sure that every disease has it’s cure, like every lock has it’s key, and I see the goal of the modern medicine to eventually make a many life to close mankind to get rid off their sicknesses. Unfortunately in the uncivilized world there’re lots of poorly documented diseases, specific only for certain locations. Here, in Europe, we’re lucky, we’ve fought the plague and don’t seem to have any other deadly sicknesses. On other continents, like Africa, Asia and South America they have a lot of deadly fevers one can catch any time. Even the best doctors of our time can’t do much to help – Johannes sighed sadly. Obviously he was in love with what he was doing and could go on talking all day and night long.

\- South America? Isn’t it the place you all are going to? – coughed James.

\- Exactly – smirked Chris.

\- I hope herr von Werner will find a cure to these your diseases if something will happen to Tom – said mr. Hiddleston, dangerous notes in his voice.

\- But I… – Johannes got genuinely confused.

\- I’ll be fine, dad! – moaned Tom.

\- I’m sure, Johannes is the best doctor you can find on this side of the world – Chris encouragingly smiled, – And we’re usually very careful to… not catch anything.

\- Sometimes I feel like i’m an accomplice of evil Willard trying to take away beloved baby-boy from his loving family – laughed Chris, when after the breakfast he and Tom went out to take breath of some fresh air in a small garden.

\- They just worry… ah… for no reason – sighed blonde boy.

\- And you think, you have no reason to worry – the tall man narrowed his eyes, playful spark in his eyes.

\- If I had to go alone, then I would be of course. But you will be with me, and uncle Will, and Johannes and others – said Tom looking into his eyes so sincerely, that Chris got afraid to blink, - I’ve been waiting for this day for so many years and now it finally has come!

\- Aren’t you afraid? Even a tiny bit? – Christopher teased him with a smile.

\- Well, maybe a tiny bit, yes. All these storms, wild animals, pirates. Yes, I think I have reasons for that – blonde mused, – But you’ll be with me, so everything gonna be alright! – concluded he optimistically.

Chris finally averted his eyes, it was flattering that Tom was so much sure of his safety with him, but…

\- You don’t forget to care about yourself too though – he smirked carelessly.

\- That’s why you and uncle Will have teached me how to handle a gun – blonde put his hands into his pockets.

They walked through the tidy roads, around neatly trimmed bushes and blossoming roses. Tom was starring into the ground, slightly biting his lower lip, thinking about something.

\- Charlie, can I ask you about something? – finally he said not lifting up his sight.

\- Sure, ask away.

They did a couple more steps, Tom kicked a little stone that got on his way, before they stopped.

\- It isn’t about America. – he added a bit confused, then after a pause went on, - You know, at my school, there are some-

\- Tommy! Tommy! – two tiny ringing voices filled the garden, these were two Tom’s little sisters, Molly 2 and Anabelle 6, looking for him. Blonde boy brightly smiled and waved at them. Two girls, with blonde curly hair just like their brother has, laughing and squealing run towards them.

\- Momma asked to call for you! – said the older girl.

\- Oh really? And what did she said? – smiled Tom taking on his arms the younger girl.

\- There’s uncle Will – shrugged the older one, concentrating her attention on Chris.

\- And he is green! – shouted Molly.

\- Heh, old Will did it sooner than I thought – smirked Chris.

\- Christopher! Up! – Anabelle demandingly lifted up her arms looking at the tall man. Chris with suffering looked at Tom, blonde widely beamed back at him. Chris with moan put the older girl on his arms.

\- Aren’t you a bit too big for this? – mumbled he.

\- No! – shouted she right into his ear making Chris cringe, – Dad says men should always carry women in their arms

\- But that’s certainly not for us – Chris rolled up his eyes in wide steps going towards the house, only hoping this little disaster won’t spoil his hairdo.

\- No way! When we get married you’ll be carrying me always! – enthusiastically shouted Anabelle.

\- Who has told you so? – Christopher cocked an eyebrow.

\- You! Last month at the teaparty with teddy bear and all my dolls.

\- Naaah. You forced me. It doesn’t counts – argued the tall man.

\- Counts! – shouted Anabelle into his ear one more time.

\- Oh, God – moaned Chris, sign of deep suffering on his face, putting the girl on the ground, luckily they’ve reached the house already.

\- Ana doesn’t know – whispered Molly to Tom, clenching her tiny hands in his hair, – But Chris is mine, not hers.

\- Alright, but you don’t tell anyone, alright? – smiled Tom at her.

\- Okay – she giggled back and added, – “You’re mine too”, causing her brother’s laughter.

\- They’re angels, ain’t they? – this was addressed to Chris.

\- Huh. You got the angel. The one who’s trying to climb on me in the pure devil – Chris certainly wasn’t pleased with interaction with Tom’s sister. Response followed immediately, - “Hell!” - the little devil has kicked Chris’s leg.

\- Anny, ladies don’t behave like that. Say sir Chris, that you’re sorry – said Tom softly.

\- No – sulked she.

\- Anny – repeated Tom patiently.

\- Sorry, sir Chris – said Anabelle, still sulking.

\- Ah, here’s my dear nephew! – Andrew Willard, tall red-haired man with a fat beerbelly greeted them in the hallway, – Chris, my precious captain, here too!

\- Aint’ that a bit too official, Andy? – grinned Chris back shaking hands with Andy, “and a bit late” - he added to himself.

\- Nah, it doesn’t matter – Willards eyes slid to a girl in Tom’s arms, – Oh hello, how are doing? Ububububu?

\- Will smells like John Barleycorn? – babbled Molly. Will immediately straightened.

\- Who taught her speaking?

\- Me. She is more willing to talk to me than to her nanny – Tom smiled at Molly, getting another smile in return immediately.

\- Maybe you’ll also teach Amazonian girls a bit of English? Sometimes it’s a bit tough to understand what they want? – Chris lazily yawned.

\- Christopher – Will scoffed – If you weren’t the captain of this-

\- Then you didn’t had the fastest ship to reach South America within less than 2 months – without any offence cut him off Hemsworth.

\- And I wouldn’t have the best navigating team in the world with me – sighed Will, softly placing hand on Chris’s shoulder, realizing his words could’ve been a bit too sharp. Though Hemsworth wasn’t the one to be offended easily, he confidently shook his head.

\- Suggest we head to Southampton now, so we’ll reach it by the end of day. We are already out of schedule – he said throwing glance at the main reason of “out of schedule”.

\- You’re going to south? – said Molly lightly pocking the dimple on Tom’s right cheek.

\- To Southampton. And then to South America – replied blonde guy.

\- I love you. You come back to me from… South?

\- Sure, I’ll be back. And I’ll be thinking of you every day – Tom kissed her on the cheek last time before putting her down on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise Mark Ruffalo makes an appearance in this chapter! He isn't going to play any major role in the fic though, i just really like this guy and decided to get him into my fic too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone read and liked previous chapter, here's a next one.
> 
> There's a bit of change in the way speech is written. Hope it doesn't makes fic less readable ;)
> 
> Sorry for any possible mistakes, hope you'll enjoy this part.

The wind was blowing into his face, sun shining high above his head, the snow white sails blinding each time he was throwing a look at them. And there was nothing but the blue endless sea slowly turning into the sky in front of him. Looking back he still could see the shoreline of his home country he just left. But he didn’t want to look back. Finally life starts to be exciting and interesting. Finally his dreams start to come true. He still remembered how he saw his uncle Will for the first time, when he returned from his first trip to South America, how fascinated he was with stories about gigantic anacondas and wild jungles, about Amazon Rivers full of predatory piranhas which could eat even a man. Funny thing, Andrew looked after his trip so tan, that Tom, he was 2 or 3 years old that time, for a long while thought that his uncle is a black man, shocking random guests of his parents with this claim. Somewhere deep in his heart,  
Tom was sure that he won’t go on this trip. He simply was waiting for this moment for so long, that it has become sort of a goal of his whole life, he was afraid his life will become meaningless after this trip. Dad told him, he should study hard to go with uncle Will, and Tom did so. Mathematics, English literature, astronomy, biology, foreign languages,he tried his best; he thought he was good enough at that, as he almost effortlessly could interact with Johannes on his native language.  
Through all the years at school he got used to his life being scheduled and in order, he actually got afraid of changes that will come to his life soon. But as soon as he stepped on the board of “Kallista”, he fell in love with it; he realized he doesn’t want things to happen any other way. So he was just leaning on the rail at the nose of the ship, lost on own thoughts and in the endless blue in front of him.

It took them another 8 hours of train ride to get to Southampton, where Chris’s ship was waiting for them. Luckily, most of their luggage Chris has sent with his first officer Mark on the ship in advance. Of course there were tears from his mum and “Make your family proud, Tommy!” from his dad, sweet hugs from his sisters at the Kings Cross before departure. But now he finally felt free.

Tom curiously peered down from the nose of ship. Somewhere there should be dolphins, he had read in the books they like to swim right in front of ships, racing with each other. The white foamy edges of the waves were hitting the dark wooden sides of boards, dissolving on the small pieces, like shining glass in the sun. The sail was swaying from side to side in almost lullaby rhythm. There was nothing happening for a while, finally something that looked like a grey fin flashed in deep blue water. Tom narrowed his eyes, leaning even more over the rail, expecting to finally see the dolphins.

“Hey!” someone held him by the shoulders and yanked back. It was Mark Ruffalo, Chris’s first officer. He wasn’t as tall as Chris but his complexion was similarly buff and muscular. His skin was tanned from spending too much time at sun; his eyes were dark and hair curly, almost like Tom’s, but jet black. At the first impression he was a bit grumpy, but once Tom got to know him a bit better, Mark turned out to be the nicest and brought up people he’d ever met.

“You shouldn’t do things like this,” in a friendly teacher tone Mark said.

“Do what?” Tom said with a confused look at him.

“Lean over like this. Unless you want to taste the sea-salt”

“No, I don’t!” Tom started to lively explain.“I just wanted to see dolphins…”

“Heh” Mark put hand on Tom’s shoulder leading him away from ship’s nose, “It’s dangerous for someone as inexperienced as you to stand like this. Your head could swirl, you’ll lose balance and…”

“Alright, aright, I’ll be careful,” frowned blonde.

“Hey, that’s not my whim, its Sir Hemsworth is caring about you,” He pointed at the man standing on the bridge.

“I thought he’s busy with … ehmm ruling the ship?” wondered Tom looking at the tall man.

“As far as I can see we’re not in the storm and there are no pirates nearby. I guess he might have a couple of minutes for you,” smirked Mark.  
“Oh, okay!” Tom got visibly excited, did a couple of steps in direction of bridge; then changed his mind, turned to Mark. “You should teach me how to tie these big knots, okay?”

“Sure, chap” laughed Mark at boy’s excitement.

“Christopher!”  
Chris smiled brightly at the blonde guy, putting his cocked hat on him: “You’ll need this to not get a sun stroke, if you’re going to spend so much time outside”

“Wow!” Tom said in amazement, taking it off his head observing from every side, - “In this I’m gonna look like a real sea wolf!”

“Like a sea puppy maybe,” laughed Chris.

“Christopher!” Tom pouted for a moment, but then his attention quickly turned to newly obtained item.  
“Always wanted to have something like this,but dad said this kind of clothing is inappropriate if I have nothing to do with sea…”

“Well,” smirked Hemsworth, “He is partially right. Imagine baker being dressed as soldier and smith as King of Great Britain and Ireland. This would cause mayor confusion among masses. But here I am a captain, and you may wear and do whatever you want!”

“Yay!”

“Just don’t jump off the ship, like you just tried to do” Tom was ready to argue. “And pants are required” added Chris after a bit of thinking. He himself was wearing a fine dark blue velvet suit, obviously sewed especially for him, making him look least to say stunning.

“Alright! But I can’t promise anything!” Tom slyly grinned.

“Oh, please! Anyways, come on, let’s show you the ship. There’s a lot of interesting on board,” he motioned blonde to go with him.  
“Mark!” Chris loudly whistled, putting two fingers in his mouth, not a bit surprising Tom “Take the helm for a while, will you?”

“Sure, cap,” Mark already was rushing towards the bridge.

First they went into the deck-house.  
“Here, we have another helm,” he patted the big wooden wheel, “In case it’s cold and rainy outside.  
Though it’s usually the captain, who takes a hold of this one,” he smirked. “Here we have binnacle, the thing that has clock and compass inside, here’s the thing to talk to guys from engine room.” casually explained Hemsworth pointing at the pipe with some kind of funnel at the face level popping out of the floor.

Tom frowned: “Don’t think I understand. Engine room? We have engine room?”

“Yep” smugness in Christopher’s voice, “I’m sure you heard about steam locomotives, like the one we traveled by when getting from London to Southampton. The basic part of steam engine is a big boiler with water nearby you’re burning loads of coal under high temperature,”

“And then pressure from steam makes the wheels turn.” finished for him Tom, getting rewarded by Chris’s approving smile.

“Exactly, my friend. Something like this we use here on my ship. The thingy is called compound steam engine. In fact, there are actually two rooms – one for engine and one for boiler.  
The only disadvantage of this baby is that it eats unbelievable loads of coal to work, so, as my “Kallista” isn’t that big, I’ve decided to install there the smallest possible engine ever. It’s only slightly bigger than the one locomotive has. Most of our time here we will rather rely on our sails, than on engine.” Chris absentmindedly patted the helm, looking somewhere into the blue far away, “On the other hand the engine is irreplaceable when you want to avoid meeting with pirates or other rough people,” he strictly glanced at Tom, “Trust me, you’d want to avoid these people.”

Tom hardly swallowed, of course he heard a bunch load of tales, romantizing the free live of sea people, he even dreamt sometimes to be one of them.  
“Also it is quite useful when sailing against the current, like we’re going to do on our way to South America. Will help us to save another week or two”

The deck-house looked mostly like he would say carefully used. All the insides and equipment were several years old, seven or maybe even ten, but the rust was nowhere to be seen, paint wasn’t peeling off anywhere, even the big windows had no stains from rain. Everything was showing caring owner.

“Hmm “Kallista”… How old is she?” Tom was still curiously looking around.

“Eleven years. She is my first and only ship, not counting the boat I had as a kid. I was eighteen, when I got this from my father as a birthday gift. It was a couple of logs in docks back then. I wasn’t particularly good at drawing ship projects, at least not the ones that could sail, but with little help of some engineers from Hartlepool shipyard we managed to first draw and then built this beauty. Luckily my old man was funding its construction that gave us freedom of using some experimental technologies here, which in the end successfully improved ship’s speed and water resistance. Even now there’re only few ships that can compare with my girl,” concluded Chris proudly.

Tom, who was listening him with his jaw dropped only managed to say: “Wow. I had no clue that she is so… so much yours”.

“Heh, yes that much,” Chris ruffled blonde’s hair, “She is so good; that two years after it touched the water for the first time I was able to pay twice my debt to my father.”

“But I thought it was a gift…” Tom got confused. They slowly were going down the bridge.

“Yeah, the gift was that someone like me without any guaranties got so much money from him. My father is a business man; he is investing money to get a profit. He got from me,” he pointed Tom at the staircase leading down.

“This is unfair” Tom looked back at Chris, stepping down on creaky narrow stairs, “He should have helped you, not try to squeeze money off you!”

“But that’s how he helped me.”

“No that’s wrong!” Tom heated up, before he never had clue on which price Chris Hemsworth, the son of one of the richest man in London had to pay for his ship.  
“Tom…”

“No! This is unfair! That isn’t how one should treat their children!” Passionately exclaimed Tom, taking the last step and finding himself right on the top level of the engine room where there were three big metal boiler-like constructions connected with each other, the room in itself was pretty spacious and Tom expectantly looked at Chris to join him.

“Listen, Thomas,” he tiredly rubbed his eyes, “Life is not always fair. In fact, it is always unfair. Not everybody is as lucky to have a family like you have. I’m reconciled with mine”

“But”

“Unlike my older brother, I’m free to do whatever I want now. And I’m happy. Happiness won’t come easy way. You have to work hard or even fight for it. And that’s okay.”

“And your older brother…” frowned Tom.

“He has to go on with father’s business. That’s a real hell, I must say,” Chris smirked, it wasn’t in his plans to have such serious talk with boy, and now he tried to ease a tension a bit. Tom not surely returned smile.

“So, you tell me how this thing works?” boy pointed at the boilers.

“Alright, see these three big thingies up there?” he glimpsed at the younger man and getting a nod from him went on, “These are the cylinders. Low, medium and high pressure cylinders.  
At first the steam comes out of boiler to the high pressure cylinder, here it does its work, cools down a bit and goes to the medium pressure cylinder and then to the low pressure cylinder.”

“It means the steam doesn’t gives away all the energy in the first cylinder? Is there way to make it do so?” Tom bit his lip, thinking on own question.

“You’re asking the right things,” – chuckled Chris, “First of all; to handle all the steam we’d need a way too big cylinder, which would lose a lot of energy simply because its surface is very big. It’s simply more economic to have three smaller cylinders than one big.”

“Oh.”

They went down by a thin staircase.  
“Here you see a crankshaft,” Chris pointed at the horizontally laying thick steel shaft, “It is connected to the propellers on the one end and to the cylinders though connected rod and piston rod. On the top of the piston rod there’s a piston obviously, but it’s hidden inside the cylinder, so we can’t see it.”

“Okay. But where exactly is the engine then?” Tom looked perplexed. Chris looked at him and couldn’t hold his smile: boy was really keen on everything Chris was telling him, his eyes burning with the interest.

“This is the whole engine” Chris stood behind him and bent so that their heads were on the same level, briefly noticing the pleasant smell coming from the young man. Chris put his hands in front of Tom’s face, framing for him each of the engines separately.

“Of course! Now I see!” Tom enthusiastically did a couple of steps closer tickling Chris’s nose with his hair. “Can’t believe humans have done something like this! It looks so giant, so immense and soo… soo perfect! I want to do things like this, when we’ll come back!”

“Sure, kid,” Chuckled Chris, remembering that not as long as two weeks ago Tom was keen about researching butterflies.

“What do I have to study for that, Engineering?”

“Yes,” Chris nodded, “What about butterflies then?”

“Umm… Them I will study too. Can’t one study two things at the same time?”

“Sure!” Chris cocked an eyebrow.

The boiler room didn’t impress Tom as much as the engine room. Basically there was just a big boiler with oven and a pile of coal nearby – remains from the previous trip.

“Guess, you had enough of this stuffy hold, huh, Tommy? Let’s get out there, have some fresh air outside. The weather must be great today,” Chris with the wide smile addressed to the blonde guy, Tom’s sincerity and curiosity was always something that winning Chris over.

“But…” Tom looked around; he still had a lot of questions.

“Moreover, that it is a lunch time soon,” Chris cocked an eyebrow.

“Wow! Inever had a lunch on any ship. Is it true that the plates are nailed to the table? There must be some special bell on the ship to call everyone for eating, right?” babbled Tom on their way up.

“Yep, it’s called a noon bell, and about plates, yes that is true.”

“You know, Christopher, when I was a kid I thought that the plates are nailed to prevent sailors from making food fights”

“This must be the case too,” Chris laughed out loud, “There’re no problems with discipline in my crew though.”

They were passing by not very well lit up walls of some light wood, sometimes the floors or stairs were creaky, but no matter how hard Tom tried, he couldn’t even see the dust in these obviously not very often used stairs and corridors.  
In contrast with deep holds on the desk it was pretty warm and windy. Tom with pleasure took off his new favorite hat, letting the sun and sea breeze caress his face.  
“This engine, you’ll start it on our way to Brazil, right? Can’t wait to see it in action!” Tom enthusiastically spread his arms, letting wind to go through his thin shirt.

“Anything you wish,” snorted the older man, “But after the lunch. Lunch is sacred for every sailor.”

“Yes, and also don’t forget about breakfast and dinner,” boomed Will coming in their direction. He didn’t look much pleased and at the same time he was beaming with confidence of own importance and meaning.

“Can you imagine this is outrageous, Chris? Not only your cook’s delaying the lunch already by 28 minutes!” Will put his fists on his sides, “He also flatly refused me on my polite asking to cook tuna pasta with marinara sauce earlier today!”

Tom giggled, but quickly shut up under his uncle’s strict look.

“With all the respect, Sir Willard! We left the port today early morning and haven’t done any fishing so far.”

“I’d like to…,” continued his booming Will.

“I’m sure that dishes, master Henley is preparing, won’t disappoint you. And the lunch time on Kallista is 13.00. Just in case you forgot,” Hemsworth said in a most polite tone possible.

“Ah, 13.00 it is then,” Will perplexed went into direction of dining room. Chris rolled up his eyes, Tom laughed.

“Your uncle is an impossible man, you know that?” Chris squinted.

“I still think he is awesome,” the boy smiled.

“Ah, long way ahead to open your eyes.”

  
The noon bell interrupted them. There were two separate dining rooms – one for crew, and another, the smaller one for passengers. Though despite that, both crew and passengers were having the same menu, Chris has insisted things to be so years ago when he got this ship built. To Tom’s entertainment the plates weren’t actually nailed to the table, but there was a secure fixation system to not let them fall off during storms. Today Master Henley cooked them a lot of spaghetti in a naval way, the dish was simple in cooking but tasty and nourishing at the same time. Even Willard praised them and Henley in particular for his culinary talents.

***

The time was passing by; Tom was spending a lot of time in his room, doing his studies for school. He took a lot of his school books, he had still a couple of years to graduate his school, but as he was off traveling for at least one year he took all the books he would need, even the ones he would need at the university, if he was sure what he wants to do in his life. He loved to study things. It was making him feel like he’s growing over himself, becomes better, smarter man. The dim light of the lamp barely lighting up his room, the ship lightly swaying on the waves, the distant sound of the whole ocean under him… Tom was reading some book about the history of England from X century to present day. Time was flying fast, Tom didn’t noticed how the night downed over the ocean, the candle in his lamp is burned out, filling his room with complete darkness, even the window couldn’t light up his room. “It’s bedtime for a long while now already” – he thought. Tom on the touch got undressed, took off his glasses and slid into his bed. The sleep wasn’t coming to him. It was exciting day today, everything was so new so unusual to him. That wooden deck, those thick ropes supporting shiny white sails that endless sea surrounding them. The dolphins… he should try to see them tomorrow! That gigantic engine – the heart of the ship they’re traveling in, which one day will come to live. The dreamy smile appeared on his face, he couldn’t even imagine how great this all gonna be, until today. The thoughts about engine smoothly led him to the ship captain and his best friend, Christopher. Now Tom was even more proud to know him. Tom would never forget the day they first ever did. Tom was ten then, and uncle Will has just returned from another trip and invited the captain and his first officer for dinner. Will was very generous praising Chris for evading pirates once and fighting them off another time. Will usually wasn’t praising anyone but himself, so his words meant quite something that time, immediately winning respect for the young captain.

What about Chris? Well, he looked very young indeed, hair rustled, skin tanned due all the time was spending in the sun; he himself was pretty undernourished and bony which was even more underlined by his height. His face looked somewhat sharp too; cheeks were fallen in and nose very prominent. Only the eyes were as blue as sea at the sunny weather. At first Chris was quite tensed, not telling any word, staying almost unnoticed, especially since Andy was the main teller of their adventures. Tom wasn’t particularly hungry then, so he was idly shifting on his seat and listening to his uncle and curiously observing the new person. The most of all he liked his hair, despite the fact it was brushed, it was standing almost upwards, as of sea breezes have forever settled in his head, making its owner look somewhat rebellious. And eyes;it seemed like they filled with all the oceans Chris saw in his life. Tom asked him something silly, Chris’s face momentary lightened up and he replied with a kind smile. Tom decided then that he likes Chris and took a promise from him to come again tomorrow. To Sir James’s surprise, Chris came.

“Hmmm, I still see the ground,” Tom frowned, looking through the telescope on the right side of him, where the thin white line of shore was seen indeed.

“Yeah that’s Portugal. We’re still near them. In a couple of days we’ll make a stop on one of Canarian islands and then we’ll completely leave the coastal waters.” Chris vaguely pointed somewhere forward.

“Coastal waters… That is why the sea is so calm all the way?”

Chris nodded with a smile.  
“What is on Canaries?” was blonde’s next question.

“Hmmpp. A lot of food and supplies, lot of palm trees and beaches…” Chris in thought took a telescope then looked through it,“Whores, if you are interested.”

Tom blushed and clenched his fists:“I am not!”

Chris chuckled: “There’s nothing wrong with that”.

“Not for me,” Tom looked offended.

“Hey, man,” Chris put his fingers into fluffy blonde hair, - “I didn’t meant to be rude.”

“Don’t ever you tell me about this shit!” passionately exclaimed Tom.

“Hey hey!” Christopher’s sight slid to still clenched fists, “Hit me if you want, you’ll feel better- ooh”

What Tom promptly did, kicking out all air off the tall man, making him bend in two.

“Oh Christopher, Christopher!” with concern on blonde’s face he awkwardly hugging Chris, trying to support him. Despite that when caught his breath, Chris with chuckle looked at Tom.

“Phew. Feel better now?”  
“Not really,” confessed the boy, ”I am sorry.”

“Heh, you’re the only person allowed to kick me like that with impunity.”

“I saw this kind of women. They’re old and ugly. With wrinkly painted faces and hoarse voices, I can’t imagine how someone would want to make love to them,” Tom shrugged.

“There’re a lot of relatively pretty ones among them, Tom. If you look…” argued Chris.

“Christopher, I don’t understand,” calmly said blonde, “Why someone like you would pay for love? Can’t you just charm them or something? I know you can.”

“Who said it is about love? Anything of this?” A hint of metal in his voice, though the friendly smile still on Christopher’s face. Tom’s eyes widened. He was still a naïve little kid after all.

“Come, I’ll show you where these Canaries are, I have a lot of big maps in my office,” Chris gave a careless tone to his voice.

“Yep, have to see that,” Tom rose up. Still this place was new and full of surprises for Tom; it was pretty easy to distract him.

  
Another day Tom came to visit a library, Chris has invited him a while ago. It was located near the passenger rooms and was supposed mostly for them as the crew was usually busy with their duties and with drinking rum,though it wasn’t that the crew wasn’t allowed here. The room was relatively new with freshly installed shelves filled with variety of books.

“One can get easily bored on the long travels. And instead of consuming our endless stock of alcohol, would be much wiser to enlighten self,” explained Chris to him then, “Hate seeing in the morning one of those bastards sleeping drunk in the middle of the deck. Though it doesn’t happen too often, I must admit.”

Sometimes Denis was coming here, as there were several thick wearied culinary books, which usually led to some culinary masterpieces for dinner.  
There were a lot of books about sea navigation with detailed maps and schemes, about ship structure and other things, sea wolfs like Chris would need to know. Apart from those there were some medical references ones, some about biology, zoology and geography. The last topics were the main magnet for Will as he was quite often sitting here, reading the books and loudly disagreeing with its authors in every matter. Sometimes though, he was approvingly smiling at the book, when it contained correct in his opinion information.

“I am a man of science, Tommy. And this ship for me is only a vehicle that will take me to the destination where I will go on with my researches,” he was saying adjusting his speckles.

“Aren’t you even a bit excited about traveling over the ocean?” Tom surprised.

“I am.”

“But you’re spending the whole days not even going out on the deck!”

“That’s because I prefer not to walk around idly, but dedicate my precious time to reading about flora and fauna of the place we’re going to. To be prepared to what can we expect there,” replied Will seriously. Will is important, very important. And he’s aware of own importance, thought boy.

“And I’m glad that you finally found some time to visit this little imitation of the science temple on this ship, young man,” said Will in a patronizing instructive tone.

“But I do all my studies in my room,” responded Tom, “All my books are here.”

Will who almost started to read his book again looked at him from behind his speckles with expression of disapproval.

“And you do want to have the same knowledge level as any other regular scholar?” He cringed, “Here, find for yourself something worthy to read. I admit that Chris’s taste for books isn’t perfect, take for example this outdated and wrong atlas of Australia and New Zealand… Anyways, don’t take this book. Take from here something to read, don’t let your brain stagnate, boy!”

“Okay, okay!” Tom quickly agreed, approaching one of shelves, studying the titles.

Tom didn’t liked when been told what to do, especially in such imperative way, but got used to not let his annoyance out, he still have a lot to learn after all. And Will, he can be quite naggy sometimes. Tom’s eyes were sliding across the bookshelves, he thought that maybe he should read something related with seafaring, but then considered it wouldn’t be relevant as Christopher and Mark were going to teach him most things on practice. Then biology of various continents,useless too, as he studied that with his schoolbooks, and uncle Will was numerous times claimed how under researched the animal life is. And Tom was just not in mood to read those smart books; he puffed under the watchful eye of Andy. Finally some book has caught his attention. He took it in his hands, reading the title. “Shakespeare’s sonnets” Tom smiled widely. Yes, something light-hearted and romantic, that’s what he wants.  
  
“Uncle Will, I’ve picked one!” he said on the run out of the room.  
  
“Gah. Youth” mumbled Andy after.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thanks to everyone who read and left kudos and comments on previous chapters :)

Several days after, they’ve stopped by some island of Canaries.

“Las Palmas, the largest city of Gran Canarias island. Palms, palms, palms. Palms are everywhere,” Chris squinted at the bright sun.

 

“Think you’d be excited to know that this port has been founded by Columbus himself on his way to America 362 years ago” appeared professor Will by their side, enjoying how pleasantly surprised at the news his nephew became.

 

“If I may correct you,” delicately interrupted Johannes, “actually Las Palmas was founded June 24th, 1478. And Christopher Columbus was only staying here only for a couple of days in 1492.”

 

“Just like we now,” concluded Andy. He hated being wrong and when the last word wasn’t his.

 

The ship was slowly passing by green blossoming shores, nearing to the port. The crew already prepared moorings, waiting only for their captain’s command.

The first thing Tom noticed after they’ve stepped on the land that it was pretty warm here. Without constant sea breeze and coolness of water, nothing was standing between them and sun strands. Most of people there were Hispanics, as Tom guessed, though from time to time one could meet Moroccans in turbans from Africa which was nearby and even Englishman’s and Americans. Many of them didn’t look like good gentlemen.

 

“Right, first of all we need to buy some food supplies and rum for the crew. Second, we need to have some fun tonight, as it is the last time you step on land for the next 1,5 months, girls!” addressed Chris to his team. The crew responded with enthusiastically ‘Yeeaaah!’ obviously going to do as their captain said.

They took Denis and couple guys from crew and went to the local market square. There were immense amount of people; many from the ships moored at the port, Tom even several times spotted the uniform of his Highness Fleet. Denis bought some salt, sugar, tea, seeds and flour, causing great joy from crew guys.

“Great, we’re gonna eat pies on Sundays! – Denis won’t let us starve to death! Our gold man!

 

“There’s gonna be pie?” asked Tom. The words about cake reminded him of home, on how mum used to make pies for him when he was a child. Apple pies, blueberry pies, cherry pies. And how, when he was a kid, he used to try to “help” her and servants, turning the kitchen into complete mess.

 

“Yes, I have several chickens on the ship,in cage of course. Healthy food is very important, especially in terms of long time travel. Therefore I’m breeding team with omelets on breakfast sometimes and with pies on Sundays,” smiled Denis.

 

“Almost like at home.”

 Denis shyly smiled in response, “I hope so. This ship is our home for next 2 months after all.”

 

“And don’t forget porridges! It’s something, man!” said one of the guys.

 

“And soup!” supported him another, confusing their cook with the flood of compliments completely.

“Ah, stop it guys.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Chris kindly patted the short man on the shoulder, “Guys are right, our Denis is good. Our luck he is still traveling with us, instead of opening some gourmet restaurant in the downtown.”

 

“You’re giving me ideas, cap!” smirked Denis.

 

They went further, buying some oranges and the whole cast of bananas especially for professor Willard, which led to the lecture on how good for health these fruits are. Tom wasn’t particularly listening to him; he was with open mouth staring to the sides: the trading tents were full of fruits and various foods, Tom has never seen before. Everything was so new to him: people, trade tents, exotic birds flying by, the tiled ground, even the air was unfamiliar. Their last point was to buy were spices from some Moroccan. As Denis explained, the spice gives food a unique taste, improving the one it already has and adding it’s own. They were at the far end of the market, where were not only foods but also various other things sold, like clothes, exotic birds, carpets, etc. Walked a bit staring at these curiosities, they were about to leave, when another Moroccan approached them. He was tall and strong, face sweaty and unshaven, wearing once white and now dirty yellow clothes, head covered with lilac turban. Assuming Chris is the main man here he started to blab to him something in Arabian, golden teeth glistening in the sun.

“Hey, we are not interested,” replied Chris, trying to move on.

 

The Moroccan insisted, shooting oily glimpse on Tom, making a young man shiver internally.

“We do not understand you.” said Chris in a bit louder tone, thinking on how many of his compatriots are here around, in case the guy will cause the trouble. Luckily for them, there appeared Johannes, chewing some raisins. He exchanged replies with Moroccan in his language, obviously he was trying to persuade him in something, but Johannes was flatly but politely refusing.

 

“Let’s go away from there” he said to the group, as the conversation has ended; concern on his face.

 

“I didn’t know, you’re speaking this language, herr von Werner. Very useful skill, I must admit.” said Andy.

 

“The hell he wanted?” asked Chris a bit annoyed by the meet.

 

“He wanted to buy Tom,” replied Werner.

 

“What?!!!” Almost simultaneously, spluttered Tom and Chris. The last one feeling how his fists are clenching painfully, nails digging into his hands.

 

“This is market, things are being bought and sold there.” explained Johannes, “That’s why it isn’t a good idea to walk alone in places like that.”

 

“Where is that bastard!” hissed Chris through his teeth, looking around searching for the man, “I’ll cut their fucking half-moon of his corpse.”

 

“Sir, he didn’t meant to offend anyone, his offer was quite generous I assume,” said Johannes. Tom felt as everything inside him get cold despite the hot summer day.

 

“Oh god, shut up Werner! Damn slave trader just tried to buy my best friend!” he put protective arm over Tom’s shoulder, who gladly leaned to him, embracing him around the waist “If he will ever try to approach us again, I swear, I will cut dirty throat of this pig!”

 

“Chris,” prompted Willard, “I know your blood is boiling, I’m myself highly disgusted by the whole fact that slave traders do exist, moreover that one of them wanted to buy my dear nephew. But let’s be realists: there are six of us there now and we are armed. One slave trader is no match to us. We’re here only for… for how long?” he asked and getting from Johannes faint response “till tomorrow morning” He went on, “tilltomorrow morning and I suggest we just keep calm and stay out of trouble. Okay?”

 

Will was talking calmly and reasonable. Tom was so soft and fragile clenching to his side, Chris thought he’d rather sell his soul to devil than let this touch disappear. And the thought of what might happen to such pure and young boy in slavery was simply horrifying him. He breathed in, breathed then out; furious blush was leaving his face.

 

“Yes. You’re right Andy,” he said tensely, “It’s a rough place, we should be more careful. Everyone got me?”He eyed the crew guys, getting their nods in response.

 

 

Things went smoothly after they left the market. It was just such a bad common feature of every crowded place like port or railway station, a chance to meet dodgy people. The town in itself was like many other small Spanish towns. At least Willard said so, Tom himself never been outside England, so he had to believe uncle’s word. Central streets were wide and spacious with almost no traffic at all; houses were mostly neat one- or two- floor buildings of light colors with most inhabitants sitting casually outside, chatting with each other, drinking something. Fountains were frequent too.

“That’s a lovely place,” Tom said, “I would love to live there.”

 

“Don’t like London much?” curiously asked Johannes.

 

“Nah, I love London. It’s just sometimes I so much want to see sun in the mornings!”

 

“Gah, marry some pretty girl and you’ll see it even at nights,” snorted Will.

 

“Uhmmm…no”

“I see Chris’s bad influence,” giggled Andy, wiping sweat off his forehead.

 

“Let the kid do whatever he wants,” carelessly babbled Chris, casually brushing Tom’s hair, in the last days it has became a sort of habit for him, like petting a cat.

 

“You’re from Vienna, right?” Tom decided to ignore the previous replies, he wasn’t feeling quite comfortable when conversation subject was such personal matters as marriage. Moreover that marriage is for adults, not for him.

 

“Yes,” lightly agreed the Austrian, “It is the most beautiful city in the world. Blindingly-white and royal with great architecture and great einwoh- oh citizens, and it has more sunny mornings in year than London. You should visit it,” he smiled at the boy.

 

“Decided!” enthusiastically agreed Tom, “Chris, come with me?”

 

“Woah not so fast, I’d prefer to think about task at hands.” said Chris a bit cockily, “And our task is to get to Brazil and back. Though I’d love to visit Vienna.” he added softer.

 

“Wow look at those mountains!” Tom pointed at enormous majestic mountain, located somewhere in the middle of island.

 

“The whole island is a mountain, actually” said Will with a smart face, “Canaries have volcanic origin, means every island was once or still is a volcano. At first they were underwater mountains, now they’re piece of land.”

 

“You know so much… Can we climb on it? Is there a chance there will be an eruption anytime soon? We have enough time before it starts?” questions flooded out off the boy.

 

“Tom, mount climbing isn’t the goal of our trip,” cringed Chris, going on some rock was the last thing he wanted to do here, honestly.

 

“But look, they are so beautiful, you can’t even see the top, as it’s covered in clouds. Don’t you want to be over the clouds? To see them under your feet, feel like you can walk over them? Chris?” Tom was talking so passionately and animated that one couldn’t not start to feel the same way.

 

“No-one wants to go there, Thomas,” dryly said Will, boy sank immediately.

 

The sky was turning crimson red and nearing the west side of horizon, painting the city into all shades of red, orange and yellow, the palms casting long lean black shadows over the streets. The company has turned back to the port; they had to find the place to spend an evening in.

“On our way back we can climb on that mountain,” suddenly said Chris all the way throwing short looks at the blonde kid. Tom’s face visibly brightened up “Yay!’.

 

“No, this is excluded!” immediately responded Andy.

 

“Who said you’re invited?” Chris mocked him, “You’re free to stay on the ship.”

Tom giggled. “Only me and you! That’s gonna be so much fun!”

 

“Sure kid,” smirked the tall man.

 

As they’ve arrived to the port it was completely dark outside, only rare sporadic gas lights lighting up their way. The heat was cooling down, so were Willard’s moans about it. They directed to the Inn by the seaside, they’ve chosen this morning to meet up in. Judging by the loud singing and talking, most of the crew supposedly was already there. Just as they’ve approached the door, it suddenly opened and two familiar sailors with words “Get the fuck out! These places are reserved for our dear captain!” – kicked out two drunk and unfamiliar ones. Tom almost squealed in surprise.

 

“Ah, how rude,” Chris with a smirk approvingly eyed his men.

 

“Cap’n we’ve been waiting for you. The best seats are reserved for you and our passengers” said one of sailors saluting.

“Good work,” he nodded to each of them.

 

“How is the service?”He asked Ruffalo passing inside.“Food? Drinks? All good? I don’t want my team to starve tonight.”

 

“Everything is great, cap. Crew is happy” he said pointing at the singing and laughing ones.

 

“Great. Don’t let any strangers in. Put someone to keep the doors. Tonight this place belongs to my boys and I don’t want any trouble people around.”  he said particularly worrying about that man who showed his interest in Tom.

 

“Sure cap.”

 

 

The bar was taking the whole first floor. It was quite big spacious room with wooden walls and small windows, which was quite useful in case of drunken fight. On the walls there were mostly gas lamps, though Tom could clearly see the fastenings for now absent torches. Wooden tables and benches were wide and looking clean, there was enough space for everyone. This and hospitality of Inn owner, a middle-aged balding fatso with posh black moustache, made everyone feel cozy and comfortable.

They dined with some local traditional fish and meat dishes and lots of fruits. Afterwards they had some nice talk by the cup of wine. Tom never drank such things before; he simply had no occasion to do so. He wasn’t going to seedy places, he was spending most of his free time with his mom and sisters or studying; and these moments he was hanging out with Chris, well, he never even suggested Tom to go to pub. Tom wasn’t sure he liked the wine, it tasted bitterly and sour, but everybody at their table was drinking it, so he had to too.

 

”Gah!” Growled Will loudly. “This one isn’t bad! Though not going to lie, can’t compare with rose wine from Provence! What do you think, Tommy?”

 

“I don’t really get it,” Tom shrugged, he wanted to look like an adult in this company, but he had no idea about types of alcohol.

 

“You’re right kid! Let’s see, what else we have there hmmm…” Willard fumbled in his hands different other bottles that were served on their table, “Ah the local white wine? What you say?”  Will approvingly looked at the label, “This should taste better!” and he poured a big cup for himself and for Tom, emptying just opened bottle completely.

 

Tom did a cautious small gulp. Indeed, this one tasted better. Almost like a grape juice, but taste still a little bit bitter compared to it. He took another big gulp, letting the chilly liquid burn his throat and insights. His mind weakly tried to figure how cold can burn, vaguely remembering that, according to physic lessons, when one jumped into the hot bathtub the fist thing they feel is cold, so probably this law works there too. Or maybe there’s something else, he didn’t really care. Tom smiled, certainly he liked this feeling.

 

“See kid?” Will cheerfully smiled and patted boy’s shoulder with his gigantic hand, “In those lousy Inns they still have a good buzz!”

 

“After the second glass the origins of your drink stops having any meaning to you, Willard!” shoots a good-natured pun Hemsworth. Even in such simple place Chris managed to keep his aristocratic look. Shimmering candle-light leaving light blue lights on his unbuttoned dark-blue suit, one his hand holding almost full glass of some dark red liquid.

 

“So what? I know how to have good time, mate!” Will drunkenly put his cup on the table, spilling half of it.

 

“You don’t say,” Chris covered his face with a palm for a moment, then with a smirk addressed to Tom.“See, kid; if you don’t want to be like your uncle – don’t drink wine!”

 

“But I like wine!” protested blonde pouring himself another cup.

 

“Ah, whatever you want.” Chris’s eyes sparkled; he leaned on the wall that was right behind his bench.

 

The time was passing, the wine rivers flooding into greedy mouths of sailors, it was getting towards midnight.

“Tell something interesting from your adventures” not quite soberly demanded Tom to Chris, half-finished another cup. The pleasant warmth spread around his whole body, at first it seemed like his vision got blurred, but later he discovered that now his eyes were seeing only important details, like happy smiling faces of people, whom he’d known like for the whole life, around him; the dim light of lamps, the cracks on the thick wooden tables, the shouts of gamblers on the other side of room, obviously Denis was about to win jackpot and Mark was about to kick his arse for it. Tom loved them. Tom loved them all. Probably that’s what means to be drunk, he thought absentmindedly unbuttoning his shirt: it was very stuffy in there indeed.

 

“Well, I’ll tell you the one that happened to me during my second trip to Angola,” Chris started to tell his story, “On my way back I obviously and inevitably meet local pirates. Those times there were plenty of them still. There are always plenty of them at the African coasts. I had a cargo full of their local coffee seeds – taste almost like Columbian, but way faster and easier to deliver. I’ve noticed some shady-looking personalities back in the port staring at my baby, whilst loading the cargo. No wonder soon after leaving we saw the black sails behind us.”

He made a pause starring somewhere behind Tom’s back, silently nodding to someone out of his view.

 

“What? What happened after?” blonde impatiently slapped his hand against the table.

 

“Come here, beautiful,” Chris murmured smiling predatory, Tom in his dizzy state almost got up and went to him with his jaw dropped, but this very moment the wantonly dressed woman passed by towards his captain, inconsiderately sitting down on his lap.

“I’ve been waiting for your kind to appear there,” uttered Chris grabbing her by the waist and taking another sip of wine.

Tom looked at the woman. In her mid-twenties maybe, a girl with tanned skin and beautiful dark wavy hair, a local one probably, dressed in blood red dress, with big décolletage and her shoulder being bare, shocking him with her nakedness. Tom thought that maybe, if met her under any other circumstances he would consider her as pretty one. She put on her arm around Chris, seductively moving her shoulders, blonde’s eyes greedily slid into the deep cut of her dress, devouring the sight of soft round flesh.

 

“I better go out there,” mumbled Will and went to the crew side.

 

“Hey Tom, do you want her?” Chris smiled widely and the chick looked at him too. Tom terrified; blushed and quickly shook his head in denial.

 

“Want some wine?” Chris addressed to girl, and not waiting for her response put a cup to her lips making her drink everything, drink seeping from the corners of her mouth like blood, “Aww yeah, good girl.”

 

Tom was looking at them eyes wide open and wishing he’d never seen it. He couldn’t understand what exactly was so disgusting about this to him, but he just couldn’t look at them. Maybe it was just his best friend, someone whom he always wanted to be alike, now spending his time with whore and not with him. He didn’t even finish telling his story!

In unsteady legs, he got up taking his cup with him, with a corner of his eye noticing there were several more whores already going upstairs with their clients, and went to the place where crew was playing some gamble. They were playing Liar’s Poker, a card game they’ve learned about from crew of some American ship when they were staying in the same port ages ago. The crew was taking turns playing in sake of not loosing an intrigue. It turned out the one who’ve guessed the amount of highest card everyone at the table had was to be the winner. Though after Denis won in the umpteenth time, someone suggested just to roll the bones and Tom gladly joined. The bet was 20 pence’s per head; someone brought the clean cup to put the two little cubes in. The first gamer got 8, Mark who was throwing next got 2 and whined in disappointment, next was some guy named Ian, who got eleven, and the next guy, and another guy. Tom threw bones, secretly hoping to win, hearing uncle Will “do it Thomas!”, and got 7.

 

“You’ve got lucky seven” said Johannes giving him another full cup of wine.

 

 “This seven doesn’t win” replied Tom.

 

“Don’t be sad kid!”  Said some drunken old sailor with grey hair  “Didn’t win today will win tomorrow. Remember my word, son!” Tom smiled at him.

On unsteady legs came Will with a sausage on the fork:

“Listen to the wise man and eat a sausage!” he said giving the fork to Tom.

 

“But I don’t like sausages!”

“Alright eat a cornichons then,” Will gave him the fork he had in another hand, his chubby face glistening and wide smiling, his speckles unevenly sitting on his nose “This is cornichons of luck, eat it and you’ll win,” drunkenly insisted Will, biting the sausage.

 

What a nice pleasant company he is in, thought Tom chewing his cornichon and taking yet another sip of wine. Blurred voices of men, who threw the bones before him, some were glad, some were disappointed, and someone else’s drunk yet fully conscious voice on the background: “Say that you love me.” Tom tried to look around, his head was swirling. Someone in there loves someone? Silly giggle escaped his mouth.

 

“Eleven again! All your money gotta be mine!” shouted Ian, the same guy who won the previous round.

 

“Say that you love me” insisted the same voice again. Tom threw his bones, looking around trying to figure to which this familiar voice belongs. It was weird to not recognize it, like he forgot what 2 multiplied by 2 is. He got 12. His eyes widened; then he squinted them trying hard to count. The air was too warm, and there were too many people around, he wasn’t feeling really well, to be honest.

 

“Whooohooo! Our baby hit the jackpot!” Mark easily lifted him and then threw him up a couple of times, which was easy for a man of his completion and stand him on the bench he was just sitting. The crowd cheered, someone poured him another cup of wine.

 

“Say it” he heard a hiss and such a loud slap afterwards that the room fell dead silent, looking for the source of sound. Tom, who temporarily became the tallest man in the room, the first found it. In the opposite corner of the room there was Chris with that very woman on his lap. Her dress seemed like became even more revealing and she was holding her hand against her cheek, the tears glistening in her eyes. And Chris holding her tightly and not letting her go. Tom shocked looked at him. Did he just hit the woman? Chris? His best friend forever?

 The man who looks right now at him with insane sad glittery eyes, Chris, who would never do anything bad to anyone? Is it really Chris, he always knew or not? The real one wouldn’t do something that he just did? Would Chris so easily sell him to slave traders as he just hit this woman? Not woman, but whore she is, but still…

After the short glimpse, the crew went on back to their business of gambling.

 

“Hey Tom, get down from there” said someone pulling him down and giving an umpteenth cup of wine. Tom hardly swallowed, and took a small sip. Oh no, not this. Blonde boy did a wry face. It was that wine he tasted the very first tonight, and disliked a lot. No. This is awful. All of this,the whole situation, the whole Inn they’re spending tonight’s evening, and most of all, Chris’s behavior. Oh, God, why there’s no air in this damned room? Don’t people need the fresh air to live anymore? The boy stumbling rushed outside, on his way completely unbuttoning his shirt. Barely he stepped outside, his body started to violently get rid off all the alcohol he had that night, he only tried to puke somewhere where he thought is not the road, so others won’t step into it. He was jerking in spasms, tears in his eyes; the bitter disgusting taste in his mouth. Tom tiredly sat on the threshold, catching his breath, deeply inhaling fresh night air, hoping that sick feeling won’t come back. He looked around: it was deadly dark on the streets, despite that his head swirled and he leaned on the doorframe. He was positively drunk. Way too drunk, he wasn’t feeling good or enjoying it anymore. He blinked, closed his eyes just for a second, when he opened them he saw a pair of unusual shoes in front of him. He blinked again, slowly lifting up his gaze. The shoes were put on the legs, legs belonged to some man. Someone from crew, Tom smiled, came here to check on him. His smile faded, when he saw the face of the man: tanned, sweaty and unshaven, wide grin on his mouth revealing sporadic yellow and golden teeth, lilac turban on his head. Tom gasped. The slave trader from the market square! The man said something in his language, and bent down grabbing Tom by the hem of his shirt, trying to make him get up.

 

“Christpher!” the boy in panic tried to shout, but his drunk tongue wasn’t obeying him, making only incoherent mumble. Was this man spying them till there? Was it just his luck he found Tom there? Why him? – thought he trying to resist and not to fall asleep. Though, eventually the slave trader roughly stood up him, the steel grip around his arms, unbearable stinking aroma of the stranger hit nose, making nausea come back.

 

“I’m not going with you. Go away, go away…” mumbled Tom again. Instead of an answer the stranger rougher and quicker was leading him away into the night. His legs gave up and he fell onto the ground. The stranger started to aggressively telling him something in his language, trying to make him get up. The thought that he’ll be taken to another hostile place to be someone else’s servant, to live among strangers, be beaten by them, the thought he’ll never see his friends again terrified him. 

“Chris! Chris!” shouted Tom surprisingly loudly, even for himself. The Arab swore covering blonde’s mouth with his dirty hand and getting rewarded with a bite of sharp teeth and even louder screams.

Then everything was like in a haze: loud footfall and shouts of several people, some tall strong figure in the doorframe moving with the speed of light towards them, not leaving to Tom’s captivator any chances, Chris’s displeased voice telling something to his men, his protective arms around him. He was so tired today, all those walks in the city and upcoming party with way too much of drinking. Hoping he’s finally save, Tom switched off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up next morning from the weird sounds, like the switch was landing on horses back on busy streets of London. He always felt pity for poor animals, suffering because people were too lazy to walk on their own. Looks like this paradise place isn’t better than his hometown in this matter, Tom yawned; swallowed, stretched. Felt how much hungover and how thirsty he is. The ache like a giant bell boomed into his head, that bitter sickening taste of wine and yesterdays food in his mouth. He lay still for several moments, trying not to make any sharp moves, hoping the headache will ease. Nope, in addition to ache, his head started to swirl, giving him feeling like he’s on the ship again. He’s still drunk and already hangover. “Oh no” Tom quietly moaned. Gritting his teeth, he managed to open his eyes. To own surprise he was indeed in his filled with sunlight room on the ship. He was in his underwear, his glasses laying on the bed table, next to them a glass with water. He greedily took glass with shaking hands and emptied it, though it was filled with extremely salted water, not the usual one. Again his ears caught that whipping sound, then someone’s muffled shout. Tom held his breath, pressing his knees to his chest in fear. He could barely remember events of yesterday, and certainly none of them led him to screams of someone on board today. He quickly got dressed determined to find out what is going on. Cautiously he walked through the empty corridors until he got to the upper deck. Apparently all the crew was standing there, surrounding something in the middle. 

 

“What’s going on? What is it?” in a whisper he asked sailors, sliding between the people closer to the center.

 

“Six… Seven… “ Chris’s strict voice somewhere there.

Getting to the first row, where his view wasn’t obstructed by the backs of tall men, Tom finally saw what everyone saw. One of the men who was with them, having fun at the bar yesterday, now shirtless tied to some post,his back in red trails of whip caused by no one else’s but their Captain Hemsworth’s beating. Tom would fall back at the sight, if there weren’t other men standing behind him like a wall. Oh no, this is Christopher, his friend Christopher, who had never done harm to him, who had never treated people badly, now turning the back of this poor man into bloody mess. Tears were stinging Tom’s eyes, his lips trembling, he struggling not to cry in front of everyone. Is it really Chris? Is it really him? After another hit the tied man weakly moaned and sobbed, the blood appearing on his wounds. He awkwardly shifted on the place, getting the last, tenth hit, and grunted, helplessly leaning on the post.

 

“That should show you what happens to ones who disrespect their duties!” Barked Chris loudly addressing to the crowd, “What happens to ones who put in danger the whole…”

 

Tom wasn’t listening to him. He was not even trying to hide his tears – no one was paying attention anyways - and the sea wind was drying them almost immediately, he was getting out of the crowd, luckily crew men weren’t standing that tight next to each other anymore. His face was burning, his body shivering, both from cold wind and of the coldness with which Chris did beat the poor man. Only one question blasting in his head: “Why? Why? WHY?!!” threatening to break it into pieces. He run as fast as he could to his room, covering his face, in case someone will see him, barely noticing Mark’s: “Hey, kid, are you all right?”. No, he wasn’t all right. His body still didn’t quite recovered after yesterday’s excessive drinking, his head pounding like there were millions hammers inside, and now it was also full of visions of what Chris did to innocent people. How can Christopher treat people like that? Tom plopped on his bed, curling into a fetus position, soundly sobbing. No, he doesn’t want this. Tom vainly wiped tears away from his cheeks, as the new ones came to their place. To hell South America to hell the sea, he wants to go back home to his mother and sisters, where everything is expectable and civilized. He buried his face into the pillow. Good thing, that he got a separate room, so he won’t have to explain anything to his roommate. Unlike him, his uncle has to share his room with Herr von Werner and although both are scientists and have a lot to talk about, poor Johannes barely can sleep at nights thanks to Willard’s snoring. Tom giggled at the thought. The Austrian is a doctor, hopefully he’ll help that poor beaten sailor somehow, thought Tom, biting his fist not to cry again. If only this headache and nausea would pass… The noon bell broke the silence, Tom lifted his head; it was that late already,although he didn’t get up. He felt a bit of hunger crawling in his stomach, but was too afraid that he will simply puke all over the dining table. He better skip lunch today. Moreover this way he won’t have to meet Chris. Yes, Tom puffed through his teeth; he doesn’t want to see Christopher, not today, nor ever again. His mind was tired and he drifted into light slumber slowly, only from time to time getting waked by noises on the ship. He had no idea how much time passed like that, he was completely woken up by a delicate knock on the door. He suddenly felt startled, pulling the blanket up his chin.

 

“Christopher?” in a trembling voice asked he.

The door slightly opened, Denis’s smiling face cautiously peered in. “Hello there. May I come in?” The whole figure of him slid into the room; in his hands he was holding a tray with some foods. Tom instinctively got up to help him.

“How are you feeling, kid? A live of sea sailor is tough, isn’t it?” Denis started to serve food he got on blonde’s table

 

“Thank you, Master Henley, but I’m not hungry,” politely said Tom.

 

“Nah, just Denis,” waved the cook his hand, not stopping though what he was doing, “You are. First you feel sick after yesterday’s debauchery; then you feel sick because you’re hungry. You should eat, kid. The meaning of life is to eat nice food!” He laughed, “Here, I’ve got you some light noodle soup, a bit of porridge from this morning – see I’ve heated it up for you,and some tea. Not royal breakfast, but your stomach will love it.”

 

Tom widely smiled - how can he say ‘no’ to this nice man? And so sat by the table.

 

Denis’s cooking today was excellent indeed. Greedily swallowing the soup, Tom realized that he indeed was pretty hungry all day. Now, with warm tasty food in his mouth, he finally felt well and warm again. He got so carried away with eating, that only after finishing his porridge, guiltily noticed that Denis is still standing here.

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry, Denis, please take a seat,” he pointed him at the nearest chair.

 

“That’s okay, master Hiddleston,” Denis took a seat shyly.

 

“No, not okay. Want some tea? I’m Tom, by the way.” said blonde boy, pouring them a cup, “I have to thank you. Seems like you’re the only one noticed I wasn’t outside, and even brought me something to eat. Thank you, Denis. You’re a great cook.”

 

“You shouldn’t thank me, sir. It was our Captain, who sent me to check if you are ok, and to bring you food,” replied the cook.

 

Tom stopped mid-sip: “Why didn’t he came to me himself? That awful man!” He put down a cup, feeling his fingers tremble.

 

“Don’t say that, he has his duties to do, sir,” softly replied Denis, “He cares about you a lot, sir, that’s why I’m here.”

 

Tom hid his face in the cup, taking a big gulp and thinking. “So, you’re coming to crew members if they miss meal time?”

 

“Only if Captain orders me;or if I knew they’re ill and can’t get up. This time it was Captain.

 

Tom frowned. He didn’t really wanted to talk about Chris, but Denis’s words… he’ll have think about it, and now he has a good opportunity to find out more about Chris.

 

“Hmm… Denis, could you tell me one thing?” Tom rubbed his nose, a bit embarrassed “Is your Captain, is he a good man?”

 

“You’re doubting it sir?”The cook was surprised, “Of course he is!”

 

“Why? Tell me,” Tom searchingly looked at him

 

“Why?” Denis got confused, like someone has asked him the questions answer to which was obvious, he stared into the dark wood of desk for a moment, “He is a good man, sir. He’s always been nice and kind to me, and to the whole crew, sir.”

 

“But he beat that poor sailor this morning, Denis!”

 

“I don’t know much details, I was in the galley that time,” shrugged Denis guiltily, “I can tell you, when 3 years ago my younger son has been born, our Captain has helped me to deal with my debts and found a nice apartment for my family, can you imagine this? For my good service all those years, he said.”

 

“That’s pretty generous, indeed,” replied Tom, “But you had debts? Does Christopher pay you not enough?”

 

“Oh no, my pay and others as far as I know is very generous. It’s just was my late brother, he was a gambler and all his debts fell on my family.”

“I’m so sorry for your brother”

 

“Don’t be. With his constant debaucheries and shady friends he was nothing but a burden, not the best relative for my family.” There was a long pause; despite his words the topic wasn’t easy for the cook. “I’ll go now, if you don’t mind, sir,” said Denis getting up, “I still have some work at galley.”

 

“Yeah, go. Thank you for dinner, Denis!”

 

 

 

After a bit of thinking, he went outside. There was a big chance to meet Christopher, but only because of that he wasn’t going to turn into hermit, like his uncle Will. The evening was coming down on the ship, in the common rooms the crew was already lighting up the lamps. The sea wasn’t going to be calm that night, though it was far from stormy one. Firstly, the blonde boy came to the nose, hoping this time he will see the dolphins. After the minutes of staring at the white wave edges, he gave up, hoping he’ll see them another day. He leaned on the rail once again, carefully not to slide, hanging his arms over the dark blue abyss. The chilly wind was blowing straight into his face. He didn’t know what to do. Not in meaning what to do now, but in meaning what to do with Christopher and what to do with their friendship. He thought he knew him, he thought they are friends. But Christopher had done things. Awful things, Tom cannot accept anyone doing. Should he pretend he didn’t see anything? Should he confront Christopher asking him not to do things like this again? Will Chris even listen to him? Tom wasn’t sure of it, he wasn’t sure in anything. He was sure he doesn’t want to lose his friend. He can’t be that awful. But his eyes were telling him opposite way. Tom sighed: “What the hell am I supposed to do?” He put his head on the rail, hoping the sea breeze will bring fresh answers to his head.

 

He woke up (how did he managed to fall asleep?!) feeling the sharp wave get broken against the boards of Kallista.

 

“Sleeping is totally not intended for it places, huh Thomas?” Christopher’s warm hands carrying him away from the cold nose, his wide kind smile greeting him. This, the very same smile he always knew and used to. One single smile making him forget, all the things he has done, like nothing happened. Tom broadly smiled at him in return.

 

“What are you doing Christopher? Put me down!” He shook his legs with laughter.

 

“Ah, sure kid, can walk on your own after yesterday, already?” Chuckled the Captain; putting Tom down.

 

“Argghh, don’t remind me,” moaned blonde, “I will never drink again.”

 

“Good decision for someone as young as you. Come, let’s join the crew – boys are having some fun tonight. Playing bones and cards again”

 

“Yep, good idea,” Tom chuckled, shaking his head, pushing off the last remains of sleep. Then he remembered. This is not Christopher he used to know. This is another one. Smile faded from his face.

“But I think…” Tom staggered, “…I’m quite tired today. I better go to bed.”

 

“So early?” Chris cocked an eyebrow, eyeing the kid.

 

“Yeah, early. Still haven’t recovered after yesterday,” hastily replied blonde and avoiding looking at him and went in direction of his room, “Good night, Chris!”

 

“Sleep tight, kid!” Hemsworth waved back following the leaving figure with his eyes. A light sad smile appeared on his face; he then sighed and went to the common rooms.

 

***

 

They were sitting all together in the warmth of common room and in each other’s company, sipping ale.

 

“The seas have a kind feeling to us – fair winds are leading us to our destination,” announced Mark.

 

“Good the sooner we arrive…”  Chris took a sip from his cup, “… Would love to say the sooner we leave, but can’t, my friends.”

“The sooner we arrive, the sooner we’ll go to local pub and meet chicks!” Grinned Ruffalo.

“Ah, you’re right, mate,” smiled Chris.

 

“Chicks – the only joy in gloomy life of simple sailor.” agreed Joe, another sailor, whilst passing them by.

 

“Yeah, Apart from ale every evening,” snorted Captain.

 

“Don’t play like you don’t love having fun with ladies as much as we do!” Shouted Joe from afar.

 

“If winds will be as fair as today, we could save some of coal stock without loosing much of time.”

 

“I wouldn’t count for this, Mark. We’re starting our dear engine on this way anyways. Will is paying us enough to cover such expenses” Chris looked into his cup at dark yellow liquid that bubbled, “And Tom is eager to see how it works.”

 

“Ah, that kid? No offence cap, but he really needs to grow up some balls.”

 

“Really?” Chris’s face remained indifferent, though inside he got a bit tensed.

 

“Saw him almost crying this morning like a girl. Not nice, cap. Lucky, the others didn’t notice” Mark lowered his voice.

 

“He saw the Jonesy’s punishment?” Chris tensed.

 

“Probably sir”

 

“Ah, he wasn’t supposed to,” Hemsworth disapprovingly frowned in disappointment, “He grew up in another environment, he isn’t used for things like this.”

 

“Exactly sir; are you sure this kind of travel is a right place for him?”

 

“He was dreaming of it since the childhood. And he’s like a brother to me, how can I say “no” to him?” smiled Chris.

 

“I see, sir,” Mark uncomfortably shifted on his place, “Don’t get me wrong: the kid is great, crew loves him. He just seems to be a bit too sensitive to me.” Mark did a pause, looking at Chris’s expression “I’m afraid this trip could break him.”

 

Chris went pale and hardly swallowed.  “I won’t let this happen,” he replied coldly, deep shade on his face, his eyes turning into two little pieces of ice, “Nor will I let anyone break him.”

 

***

 

 

Tom was doing his studies in his room. His head was clean like sky after the rain and brain greedy for some activities. So he was solving equations from his math study book. At school teachers were always telling him how good at mathematics he is and now after he studied the whole topic on his own and solving scary-looking equations without much efforts, Tom let himself hope that when he’ll come back he will apply for Harvard or some other university to become an engineer. And then he will design locomotive and ship engines. He will be pretty good at this; the whole British Fleet will be equipped with engines produced by Tom Hiddleston. And, most importantly, he will design the new engine for Kallista. Light and economical one; which will make Kallista the fastest ship in the whole universe, Tom smiled. Imagine how Christopher would be glad and surprised, he loves his Kallista more than anything! Christopher… Dreamy smile faded from Tom’s face. No. No more thoughts about Christopher. He with a loud slap closed his study book. Maybe he doesn’t even want to be an engineer at all.

He plopped on the bed, putting his hands under head. Christopher did bad things, he’s a bad man. He shouldn’t be around bad people. Right? Right. But why he feels like he is wrong? Why he feels like wastes every minute he doesn’t spends with him? Tom closed his eyes, shaking his head, trying to get rid of thoughts on his best friend.

His room was quite small compared to the one he had at home, laying on his bed he easily could reach the table, which was also serving him as the bed table. On the very edge there was laid small worn out book, well read by previous readers. It were Shakespeare’s sonnets, he took from the library under uncle Willard’s watchful eye. He didn’t have time to read it properly, only a couple of them; it was just some romantic lyrics. He thought he liked them then and decided to read the whole book from the first to the last page one day. Or one night, the night like this maybe.

_Lo! in the orient when the gracious light_ _  
Lifts up his burning head, each under eye…_

Tom’s lips moved as he was reading every word, every line. He read already five of them, and could clearly see the sonnets were connected with each other. It seemed like in all of them the older man was addressing to a young man, praising his beauty, comparing him to sun, urging him not to waste his live and … be immortal? Tom frowned. He wasn’t sure he got it right. He couldn’t possibly summarize the poet’s words to sound as smooth as they were, but basically it seemed to be the main thought. The lyrics were beautiful. He read a bit more and couldn’t help but think each and every line is addressed to him. It was strangely warming his heart.

_A woman's face with nature's own hand painted,_

_Hast thou, the master mistress of my passion;_

Alright, these words made him blush, but didn’t make him stop reading. He couldn’t completely figure out, but is seemed like the author was in love with someone, someone young and beautiful, praising him taking him up to the highest highs. Tom thought he’d wished someone would write something like this for him. He wasn’t considering himself as particularly beautiful one, but he felt young and… ready to love someone with his whole heart. He laid the book on his lap, staring into the dark window, where nothing but a reflection of him was to be seen. He should think of Anne, the only female he had ever… kissed on the cheek? The most serious relationship he ever had. Well, it was ridiculous. Trying as hard as he could he couldn’t imagine her as someone he could be having deep feelings for, as someone who could make him write poetry like this.

Tom turned on his side, propping his head on the hand, placing the book on the white sheets. But he didn’t read further. Love… love… This book is about love, he himself thinks he wants someone to love him. Sure, he wants. But did he love anyone before? He doesn’t know how it is. Tom blinked sleepily. The boys from his school surely know what love is, he thought with a bit of jealousy. Everything is good in its season, Tom thought, now he’s ready for love, ready to fall in love and to be loved. Such a pity he’s on the ship, with no ladies around for the next couple of months. He smirked.

Absentmindedly he thumbed through the whole book. It was very worn out indeed. He would have never thought the simple sailors are interested in such kind of reading. Or maybe they are after all. Boy imagined the crew carefully studying poetry in aim to impress local girls at the port they’re staying. An image of a drunk stubbly sailor leaving the port tavern loudly declaring Shakespeare’s sonnets popped in his mind’s eye. This made him giggle. Tom deeply inhaled the scent of pages; he always loved how books do smell like. Maybe it was Christopher reading this book so often, he thought sleepily placing it back on the table and peacefully drifting asleep.

 

***

 

“Yeah… Right… Yup… Nah – this end doesn’t go there,” Mark was lazily sitting on one of the benches on upper deck, with the corner with his eyes watching Tom trying to tie his first knot. Contrary to all Mark’s advises the stubborn sod decided he wants to start with one of the most elaborate and difficult ones – called ‘running bowline’. The boy already was for like ten minutes sitting and trying to make the same knot as the one on the rope the first officer gave him. There were some rope cuts in the storage they took for Tom’s training. The ropes were thick and rough, Tom found for himself a bit hard to tie them completely, yet he enthusiastically was trying to tie the loops in the right places to make the knot look right.

 

“Alright, lets do things your way,” Tom shook his head, admitting this running bowline is a tough guy.

 

“Heh, think you should start with simple ones. For example an overhand knot,” he easily did one, “You should be aware of this one already,” getting a nod from Tom, he took another rope and went on “Now lets have a look how square knot is tied.”

 

He took one of the ropes and bent a loop on the end of it;then took another rope, put one of its ends through the loop, put in around the first rope and then put out the end through the same loop from the other side. “Saw what I’ve done? Now try.”

 

Tom easily repeated Mark’s actions, being rewarded by approving smile.

 

“Good! Now almost the same as this one, but with a bit more turns around the loop – it’s called surgeons’ knot.”  Mark tied another one and Tom eagerly repeated after him.

 

“Hmmp what are we doing here?” Tall black shadow hovered over them, “made a running bowline that quickly? I am impressed,” Chris bowed down and picked up the rope, observing it “Nah”, the mocking smirk appeared on his face, “It’s wrong and unfinished. Keep on trying, kid,” he threw the rope into Tom’s hands and left in wide steps.

 

Blonde blushed. Something in Christopher’s attitude wasn’t okay for him. “Teach me how to tie this ‘running bowline” he said quietly to Mark.

 

“Being stubborn again, heh?”

 

“Just fucking do it, show me,” the blonde hissed, clenching his fists to not let his hands to shake. The smile was washed away from Mark’s face, instead it got softly-concerned expression; the kid has won everyone’s heart on this ship after all.

 

“Okay, I think you’re pretty smart enough to do it,” Mark moved closer to him so Tom could easily see his hands. First he tied it quickly; then once again slowly, making sure Tom sees everything; then helped him, leading his hands when Tom did it for the first time. “See? You did it almost all by yourself,” Mark approvingly looked at the work done.

 

“Not yet, should try once again,” said Tom passionately, rolling up the sleeves of his loose white shirt. After several attempts he managed to tie it in several swift moves. “Phewww. _Now_ I did it. Right?”

 

“Right,” Mark nodded.

 

“Great!” Tom looked at own work; then frowned, “Isn’t it the knot they use to hang people on?”

 

“Yes,” Mark smirked, “Now you know how to hang your enemies”.

 

“I hope I wouldn’t have any,” Tom shuddered; he was mortified by the sole thought of killing people, especially the thought he would ever do it.

 

“Don’t be so sure. And here,” Mark took one of the knots Tom have done “The easy way to untie it,” he pulled one of it’s ends turning the knot into the straight rope, “this can save lives, kid, remember it.”

 

“Yes, I will,” Tom lowered his eyes idly fumbling with one of his ropes.

 

***

 

The ship crew was relatively small, only about 150 persons. Or at least Tom thought so because he had no idea how many people are required to serve a ship like this. He knew that armored frigates about the same size as Kallista were requiring about 400 persons crew. But Kallista wasn’t an armored frigate, neither was it a passenger ship. Merchant ship maybe? Blonde rubbed his forehead in thoughts. He couldn’t even define what kind of ship he’s traveling on. Certainly the crew has better living conditions here than on any frigate. Unlike the other ships the living quarters were separated from the working areas. And the sole fact everyone could have a bath once a day was telling a lot. Food also was pretty good in there, as Tom did already understand. Tom walked down the main deck – a place where crew was usually doing their duties – everyone seemed to be pretty relaxed and talkative, like they aren’t on their work at all.

 

“See Tom, the trick our Captain did is pretty simple: he made us want to stay and to work on this particular ship,” was telling him a buff guy named Anthony, an engineer of boilers and engines, “I’ve been serving at HMS of his Highness for a couple of years. At 3.30 everybody had to wake up and shine and… it seemed a bit tough, you know,” Antony smiled at Tom’s surprised expression, “here I feel like on holydays,” he smiled broadly, “We are getting paid well; Captain treats us well – you have no idea how one gets tired of endless “work, you bastards” etc.; everybody is here for a long while and we’re like a big messy family here, so you can exclude a chance of any criminals on ship.”

 

“Criminals?” Tom’s eyes widened.

 

“Yes, thieves are frequently met among the other ships crew,” Antony shrugged.

“But not here?”

 

“No. The crew is really small. Sir Hemsworth personally has chosen every single man to join it. One wouldn’t want to lose such a great job because of someone’s copper spoon,” Anthony chuckled.

 

“And no one ever did anything… bad?”

 

“I don’t remember anything too bad. Couple of times someone has been drunk sleeping not in their quarters,” Anthony giggled, “Captain was displeased then, yeah. But nothing too bad”

 

They’ve walked further stepping by the row of big cannons. There were ten on one and ten on the other side, the round shots laying nearby. Tom sat by the cannon, touching the cold black surface. The question was on tip of his tongue.

 

“And is there a punishment if someone is breaking the rules?” asked he quietly, his mouth dry in the

anticipation of an answer

 

“Of course there is.” Anthony folded his arms on his chest, “You have to support discipline there somehow. It isn’t HMS, but it isn’t a resort neither,” Anthony laughed and meeting questioning look of Tom went on “The guilty one has to work on cleaning duties more.”

 

“More?”

“Yep, until they’ll realize how wrong their behavior was.”

 

This wasn’t the answer he was looking for. Tom bit his lip. He didn’t really wanted to talk about it, but his whole being was yearning to know why… just to know _why_. His trust to Chris was depending on it.

 

“What about beating?” and seeing Anthony’s face ready to deny everything to him, he pushed on, “I saw several days ago Christopher tied and whipped a man. There was the whole crowd watching! And no one even tried to stop him!....”His voice broke; Tom helplessly clenched his fists, his look begging an engineer for an answer.

 

“Yes. Displeasing situation” Anthony uncomfortable shifted on his place, “Poor Jonesy it was. I saw him. He has been ordered to watch at the doors when we were staying at that Inn on Gran Canaria. He left his watch for sake of getting one drink. Then there was a next one and another one. He got wasted and forgot about his watch. He’d get away with it, but then there was that asshole trying to capture you.” Anthony was talking calmly, but it was obvious he wasn’t keen to talk about it neither, “I’ve never seen our Captain so furious.”

 

“You mean, it was because of me?” blonde boy’s eyes became wide and glassy, “If there wasn’t me no-nothi..n.”

 

“There, there,” Anthony said softly, “This Jonesy is a famous drinker among us, always laying drunk and not working, sly his arse!”

 

“But beating him…”

 

“It was Captain’s decision. It isn’t a subject of discussion.”

 

“I see” Tom breathed out. Great, now he will be feeling guilty for that poor Jonesy guy. He put his hands in own fluffy hair. So awful. Then he remembered another thing that he just realized he has to know too “Anthony, what happened to that slave trader? Do you know?”

 

Anthony shook his head letting Tom know he doesn’t want to know the answer, still saying it aloud: “He is dead.” No needed to say who hands did it.

 

“Oh,” it felt like someone did just pushed out all air from his lungs, emptying them completely. He himself felt empty now; “I better go, ok?” He weakly got up and waved him, ignoring vigorous “Take care, kid”.

 

Now all his sufferings about morality of beating and someone had been washed away, because Christopher did kill a man, took someone’s life so easily, his best friend Christopher. Tom blinked, a small tear rolled down his cheek. This part of the main deck was empty, somewhere in the distance there were cheerful voices – the crew was cleaning the upper deck, someone outraged by the seagulls who shat allover their part – Tom would giggle at it, if he wouldn’t feel so broken right now. He sat on the floor by one of the big guns, through the loophole surprisingly warm air was tickling his nape, urging him to breathe in the full chest. The loopholes were letting in the sun strands, they were visible; Tom thought he could touch them only reaching his hand. He did so. The warmth wasn’t consoling at all. He sobbed, put his knees to own chest and put chin on them. The shadow of a gun was covering him, that even if someone would pass by there, they wouldn’t notice him. Alright, He breathed in and out. He has to calm down and think. His father always said to analyze situation, to ask himself the questions “Why?” “What happened?” “What do you feel and think about it?” to find out what does he really think and feel. He never was good enough with such kind of things, never could understand the nature of his emotions. Tom breathed in an out, trying to calm down. So. What happened? His lips moved, repeating the question. Christopher was rude with a woman. Christopher has beaten the seaman. Christopher has killed a man. Why did he do so? Woman was a whore. Seaman was guilty. Man was a slave trader. Was Christopher right to do so? Had he _the right_ to do so? Tom blankly stared into the wooden wall. He didn’t know. At first he thought Christopher was wrong, the wrong-est he could have been. Now… Why he is upset? Because Christopher did something wrong, something unfair, because Christopher stopped being a perfect ideal for him.  Tom felt the blood starts to rush faster through his veins; the pink tingle covered his cheeks. Or maybe if Christopher has done so, then it means it is okay to do things like that. Tom shook his head. No, he has been taught an opposite way. And yet, he horribly missed Christopher’s company; just his presence nearby; he missed it, but to him Christopher always been nice, sometimes nicer than his schoolmates and family members. Could he just ignore everything bad Christopher has done and just hold onto good Christopher he always knew? Tom whipped away the perspiration from his forehead. Okay, let’s try to look at things from the other side. What made Christopher do this? First, that woman; he has no respect for her kind, and he was slightly drunk. Tom frowned. He himself found this kind of women gross... for money they do anything… even let their clients hit them. Tom puffed. Maybe Christopher paid her for it. He wasn’t sure. But that slave trader… Well, he was disgusting. Tom was scared to the panic of him. And honestly he would sleep calmer knowing this man wouldn’t bother him ever again. Well, now he will…

 

Quiet yet confident and clear steps interrupted his thoughts. He blinked focusing his view and hid lower in the shadow of the cannon.  A tall familiar figure in blue suit was moving down the deck. From the distance he looked even slimmer, like a ghost of this ship. Captain has been deep in his thoughts too, a slight frown on his face, hands in his pockets, his gaze sliding across surroundings. He stepped into the sunlight and immediately his features became softer and somewhat sunny. Like water in a hot summer day he was shining, Tom saw then his clothing were the deep shade of aqua, making him look warm. Blonde bit his lip once again, afraid to breathe to not be noticed by Christopher. He was sure he was good hidden there. Like a reply to his thoughts Captain has stopped. There was some lamp in space between the guns, hearing the crumble of broken glass, when Christopher approached it; Tom realized it was probably broken. Chris sadly sighed, that Tom almost jumped on his place; then mumbled something about replacing it. “One broken lamp won’t spoil your mood today, dear, huh?” was the soft tender voice. Tom froze, pricking up his ears. Whom he is talking to? Himself? Him? The heart was loudly pounding in his ears. Chris did a couple of steps, stepping into boy’s view, his hand softly gliding on the thick iron funnel, the one between engine room and outside, some ropes and chains nearby. Tom squinted looking at him. Chris’s gaze slid down on freshly painted chains on which the anchors were hanging; then floor… “Still better than anyone else,” So much love and adoration in his voice; that Tom even tried to subtly look around if there was a pretty lady somewhere. Meanwhile Christopher leaned on the funnel, his eyes closed, his cheek touching the cold metal, from the side it looked almost like an embrace. No matter how much Tom was tensing his ear he couldn’t hear what Chris was whispering. “The one who won’t ever betray me…” – he heard a part of phrase. He patted the funnel once more and was already about to move further, when his eye caught something, he did a step towards Tom – the blonde boy was afraid to move – the easy sad smile appeared on Captain’s face when he was looking directly at Tom. He was still for a second then sharply turned and left, the sound of his steps on the wooden floors echoing in Tom’s ears. Before he was able to think anything coherent, the seagull with a loud cry fled away from the loophole, where it was apparently sitting for a while. The boy almost jumped on his place in surprise, suppressing himself from squealing. Tom discreetly watched leave after the tall lonely figure walking away.

 

 

Blonde sighed. His thoughts were messed – what he was thinking about before Christopher came into his view? Is he good or bad? He’s good, he’s good; he is good. And so alone… Tom closed his eyes shut, his temple leaning on the cold cannon, thinking hard, trying to find a way to justify his best friend in court where the judge was Tom himself. He heard approaching sounds of some distant discussion, or rather a monologue, as his uncle Will was apparently telling passionately something to his conversation partner, not letting him to even put his word.

“Gah! Tom! What are you doing here?” Andrew stared at the blonde guy in surprise; his nephew was the last person he expected to meet on the main desk, sitting by the gun like a drunk seaman.”

 

“Me?”Despite hearing his uncle approaching, his question got the boy confused, “I’m just thinking…”

“ Thinking? Good!” and Will, satisfied with such answer, turned to go on with their promenade, but Johannes, whom he was leading discussion with, wasn’t that sure that everything is good. He came closer to the boy; put a hand on his forehead. His hand was warm and dry, unlike kid’s forehead. Tom realized he doesn’t feel warm at all and the cold sweat still frozen on his face; the sun has gone and wind blowing through the loophole doesn’t improve situation at all. Johannes pulled down his lower eyelids, looking into his eyes, made him open his mouth and say “aaaa”, he was a doctor after all.

 

“Thinking is good for sure,” Johannes softly smiled at him, “but you won’t deny us your company at supper, will you?”

Tom blinked. Is it already supper time? ”Yeah, yeah, of course herr Werner,” he said getting up from his place, rubbing and stretching dumb limps. How fast the time flies, he got totally lost in thoughts.

 

“You did miss a dinner. Are you alright?” Johannes’s voice soft and friendly.

 

“I’m alright. I was just thinking,” Tom shrugged his shoulders; he himself had no idea what he was doing all this time.

 

“Heh youth! Always drifting in the clouds, do we?” Willard laughed ruffling his nephew’s hair,“Me, myself was like this at your age.” Tom and Johannes exchanged the looks: both could hardly imagine Will like this.

“Such a shame you’ve missed the dinner, Tommy. The cook on there is a real master at his work!” said Will, pleased with the thought he’ll get to eat again in a short while, “Still can’t forget his yesterdays fried fish with onion and sour cream”

 

“Yes, Master Henley is a nice man. I thought maybe that’s why crew is so friendly and positive there,” mused aloud the blonde boy. Will looked at him in disbelief, unpleasant surprise on his face:

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve been interacting with those seamen.”

 

“I’ve been. What’s wrong with that?” Tom frowned.

 

“Oh god, Tom!” suffering on Willard’s face from his nephew not understanding such simple things, “They are just sailors, commoners. Nobility like us… it’s just lower than us to talk to them.”

 

“But Christopher talks,” argued the kid.

 

“Geez!...”

 

“And I talk,” insisted the boy, anger starting to boil at his words, “And they all are good men! They are the same as us, breathing the same air, eating the same food!”

 

“Dear nephew,” Willard said in a indulgent tone, like he was explaining obvious things to a small child, “I’m sure your father sent you on this trip not to give you an opportunity to make friends among seamen.”

 

“He thought I will see the world there. There’s nothing wrong with the ship crew!”

 

“Exactly the world,” Willard pulled a bored face,” not some dirty sweaty sailors.”

 

Tom turned red in anger, how can his uncle be so blind and stubborn.

“In other words, as your only relative on this ship, I prohibit you to interact with anyone who belongs to crew of this ship.”

 

“But Christopher is part of it too. Am I not allowed to talk to him from now on?” replied blonde bitterly.

 

“Gah, don’t be silly.”

 

“Excuse me, dear Mr. Willard,” delicately interrupted them Johannes, “but I think that this is bullshit...”

Andy’s jaw dropped at such outrage.

“…You are an exceptional man when it comes to science and research, but…” Johannes looked at Tom, whose cheeks still were tingled red, “Tom is right: people are the same everywhere. Maybe without good manners and expensive watches on a golden chain, they’re humans just like we are.”Werner charmingly smiled, he knew won the argument.

 

“Which takes us back to our discussion about evolution from ape to a man theories,” weakly tried to defend Willard

 

“Andrew, Andrew. You know you are not right,” Johannes said in a soft persuading tone. Tom marked to himself how it would be useful to learn to talk like an Austrian right now.

 

“Alright,” Willard annoyed pouted, “but I myself will still keep away from those men” and sped up, leaving two guys behind.

 

“As you wish“

Tom was pouting too.

“I had no idea he can be such…” mumbled he.

 

“…Asshole. Yes, he can,” smirked Johannes, “Sometimes good people can be under pressure of predjustice or just do wrong things. That doesn’t turn them into bad people; they’re just wrong and need a little help to get back on the right track.”

 

“You mean, good people can do wrong things and that’s alright?” Tom frowned

 

“Nah, not alright. But certainly it isn’t a reason to break all connections with a friend who stumbled.”

 

“Not even a murder?”

 

Johannes looked him in the eyes “You’re talking about Captain, right?” Tom nodded, “Listen here, kid.” Johannes led him a bit off the doorway, “Do you know what happens to people sold into slavery? They starve, getting beaten and raped continuously and eventually they die. Some sooner, some later, depends on mercy of their owner. I’m afraid to imagine what would’ve happened to you, if Chris wouldn’t interrupt. You have no idea how furious he was then, how…” Johannes couldn’t find the right word, “fatal. He’d kill that Arab with his bare hands, if necessary.”

 

“Because of me?” strange pink heat has covered blonde’s face till tips of his ears once again.

 

“Yes.” nodded Johannes. “If it was me, I’d be at least thankful,” added he seriously.

 

“Yes, yes I am,” was quiet excited reply.

 

“Are you sure you’re feeling fine?” doubts on Werner’s face, “sitting like that under open window for hours… you could’ve caught cold or flu. Look at yourself, you’re redder than tomato,” he touched blonde’s forehead once again. “After supper I’ll give you some anti-flu syrup, just in case.”

 

“The sweet or bitter one? My doctor was always giving me the bitter one I hated it,” carelessly babbled blonde.

 

“The sweet one, of course. I’m a good doctor after all,” smirked Johannes. They entered the dining room. Chris greeted him with a light smile and Tom took his place next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s this?” Tom pointed it small envelope Johannes left on his table, whilst searching for another bottle of syrup. It has turned out Tom indeed got a sore throat that day, and Johannes prescribed him to drink a teaspoon every time after eating or when his throat felt sore some weird flavored green liquid. Not to say it tasted bad, it had taste of some mixture of herbals Tom never heard of. Johannes got the recipe directly from Africa, where he has been practicing for several years. As Johannes told him, the last months he was living in some village by the sea vainly trying to use his medical knowledge to heal local diseases and fevers. Despite all his efforts, the most he could do against fevers was to ease the pain of dying ones, not to heal them completely. In free time he was studying and classifying the local plants, which was a great amount by the place he lived. Slowly he realized the poverty of locals and rough natural conditions they were living in won’t let him help those poor people while he is there alone. It lasted until, Chris on his ship came to coast of Angola to take a cargo of coffee, and Johannes has realized it’s time to move on for him and sailed away on Chris’s ship. Strangely, the usually talkative Austrian haven’t told much about it. That syrup, it really was helping against the coughing, even if Tom didn’t have much of it. He liked the taste, he liked to imagine the endless savannas, where it has been collected from, he liked to imagine Chris being there, fighting with pirates and evil… whatever evil here can here be. The syrup was giving feeling of numbness to his throat, Tom never ever experienced before. The feeling was with him for a half of hour at least, unless he was talking or eating. So Tom wasn’t talking. He was sitting in his room drinking his syrup and reading Shakespeare’s sonnets over and over again. He loved to wrap himself in a warm cozy blanket, and to read under the light of a gas lamp, only occasionally having a pause to take another sip of wonder syrup.   
No wonder two days after Tom came to Johannes for another bottle. The doctor obviously didn’t expected any visitors, as he literally jumped on his place and then rushed to look for an item the boy had asked him for. 

“Never mind kid,” he mumbled, turning the contents of his bag upside down.

Tom approached the table, rotating the envelope to have a better look on it.  
“C” he read aloud one big letter drawn on it. Johannes jumped to him once again, practically tearing the envelope from under kid’s hands.

“Don’t touch it!”

“Sorry, I was just curious on what is it?” Tom shrugged his shoulders, smiling at how awkward the doctor looked right now. 

“These are meds. My meds…” Johannes’ eyes were nervously running, “I’m taking them, when I feeling down.”

“I’m feeling down too, recently. Do you think it will help me too?” asked Tom. Here it is, the solution, the med that will help him to resolve any of his doubts on things Chris has done. This is what he needs.

“No!” replied Johannes quickly, shoving the bottle of syrup into his hands, “Here’s your syrup, now go, find yourself something to do.”

“Okay,” it wasn’t the first time adults were saying to him things like this, “Are you sure I can’t take this your C-med?”

“Maybe later, not now” Johannes was still fussing for no reason, “now go. Go. go!”  
So Tom left, giggling at doctor’s unreasonable funny behavior.

***

 

Several days after Tom still couldn’t calm down his thoughts about things that happened.   
Another day, after sleepless night he went to find that Jonesy guy to apologize to him. He found him among other seamen scrubbing decks. Jonesy was some redhead average man talking with heavy Irish accent. There wasn’t anything special about him, just an average middle-aged guy. As Tom approached him, Jonesy was doing his duties with more eagerness, than all the seamen on the ship altogether. His loud blabbing about some nonsense wasn’t letting anyone fall asleep at duties. After watching him for a while Tom realized the man was not completely sober, just as Antony talked about him. At first the guy didn’t even hear the shy boy babbling something to him. Then he got surprised. Then he laughed, confusing the boy completely. Though, the general positive attitude of others towards Tom made Jonesy explain himself. Yes, the spanking didn’t felt good, moreover that that morning he had a nasty hangover already. But on his previous work this kind of things happened to him quite frequently, and he is not a weaker, he is a man who can bear a bit of pain. And his friends are always are ready to help, especially his main friend – a bottle of rum which is always with him. That’s why Jonesy couldn’t understand why Tom, a relative of Willard who sponsors this trip, would be sorry for him for any reason. And if Tom feels guilty for anything, which he shouldn’t, then his best advice to him is to drink a bit of rum. For Jonesy it was just a part of his unelaborated living, part that already had passed, and now he was moving on. So should Tom, moreover he’s standing on that exact spot that should be scrubbed.   
So Tom put his hands into pockets and went away. Of course, it was relief to know Jonesy isn’t mad at him and won’t try to throw him off the ship at any moment. He had to admit, this simple sailor’s life was way more simple than his: do your duties, drink rum, you captain is always right. No questions. No problems. Tom didn’t even try to explain him, why Chris shouldn’t have done that to him. Jonesy is just of a different kind of people. “Damn richies. Think this world is meant for them” spat Jonesy, when Tom left. “Your constant hangover starts to concern me” was reply to him.  
Maybe he indeed should try rum. 

Another late night he was aimlessly wondering around the ship, his way leading him to the upper deck. The sails were tightly pulled, the masts and ropes squeaking under the pressure of wind. He in the umpteenth time went to the nose, hoping to finally see dolphins. No success again. He went back, lightly brushing his fingers over the rails. He should go back to his room and do some studies. Or read some more of those Shakespeare sonnets. These are lovely little lyrics. These were making him feel warm and loved. Tom weakly smiled, while his gaze slid over the cold blankness of the ocean outside. Approaching the bridge he heard some familiar voices. Recognizing them, with a broad smile he got upon the stairs. There were Mark and Johannes, and what was characteristically, Mark was standing by the steering wheel and Johannes sitting on the floor by it, a bottle of whisky in his hand. 

“Ah, Tom!” Johannes smiled at him, “We’re looking at the stars here. Come join us.”  
The boy gladly sat beside Johannes at some blanket the Austrian providently took with him. “Here, kid, let’s wrap you in a wool, none of us needs a runny nose here,” said Johannes moving a bit and letting the boy under his blanket. 

“Won’t Mark join us?” Tom questioningly looked from below up at the dark-haired man.

“Not likely kid, I am on a watch here,” grinned Ruffalo, “and I’m dressed according to weather, unlike someone.

“Heh, don’t listen to him,” said Johannes shifting on his place trying to get comfortable.

“Yeah, listen to this drunk doctor, he’ll prescribe you more alcohol ,” snickered Pete.

“Tut tut. In small amounts rum is good to warm up your blood in such cold weather conditions.” He gave a bottle to Tom, “I’m telling you this as a doctor”  
Tom shyly took a bottle from him, making a small sip of a bitter liquid.

“Ah, great, now there gonna be two drunks entertaining me during my watch.”

“ Gah, shut up already! If your Captain didn’t put me in the same room with the greatest snorer of all times, then I wouldn’t need whisky to fall asleep,” snapped the Austrian. Mark returned him an infuriating grin.

“So you were talking something about the stars,” coughed Tom.   
“ Yep!”

“I’ve been studying astronomy at school. I think, I understand something in it.” put in the boy.

“That’s good, maybe you’ll give me a couple of lessons someday,” smiled at him Mark, “The stars are like a map for every sailor. If read correctly, they will lead him whatever he wants to go”. 

 

“Like an additional compass?”

“Yep. People were navigating by stars a long time before the compasses appeared. Now, I’ve noticed, as Kallista has some big metal parts, compass can lie and be inaccurate. Thanks God, we have stars on the sky.” 

“Don’t forget to mention their position changes depending on the place you are traveling,” grumpily added the doctor, taking a sip from the bottle.

“This is only theory that some star signs are changing their place,” calmly agreed Mark, “some don’t. There’s hundreds of stars one can use for navigation. The most commonly used ones are so-called northern and southern stars…”

“Don’t forget about the evening ones,” gurgled Johannes, putting the bottle into Tom’s hand. This time liquid pleasantly burned inside, tingling his skin. Mark rolled up his eyes.

“Ever heard about the celestial sphere? It is like globe outside Earth. It has own equator and poles.”  
“It isn’t a real sphere, right? I wouldn’t want to live in box?”

“Not real, but this term is useful in navigating. The night sky has globes, just like Earth, there’re maps of it. Each star's approximate position on the celestial sphere is given using the equatorial coordinate system. The first is to obtain a line of position by use of a sextant observation and the techniques of celestial navigation. Multiple lines of position can be intersected to obtain a position known as a celestial fix. Besides this navigational stars help to determine gyrocompass error – you know sometimes they happen - by computing the azimuth of a star and comparing it to an azimuth measured using the ship's gyrocompass.”

“Too many weird words,” mumbled Johannes.

Mark was telling something more about latitude, longitude in his soothing putting into sleep voice. Tom wasn’t sure he completely understands things he heard, but he certainly was enjoying the way he was spending his night. Maybe it was the work of whisky (or whatever Johannes has “prescribed” him), maybe he himself got tired of worrying about… whatever he was worrying about before that evening. Now he was just feeling pleasantly warm and relaxed, the air coming out of his mouth forming little white clouds which were disappearing the next second. Mark was telling something more, pointing at Orion and Sirius and other brightest stars. 

“ Are there any darkest stars?” asked Tom, mesmerized looking at little pearls splattered across the night sky. Mark looked at him indulgently.

“Never heard about such term.”

“There should be!” passionately said the blonde.

“ Hmm… even if there are any like this, it is unlikely we’ll ever see them.”  
“But I want…”

“…If they are the darkest ones as you say, it is impossible to see them in the nigh sky. It’s like looking for a black cat in the dark room.”

“But cat meows,” interrupted Johannes.

“Stars don’t meow, my friend” Mark rolled up his eyes.

“I wish would see…,” whispered Tom, “wish could fly to every star in the sky. Just imagine all the worlds behind this light.”

“Meow!” drunkenly hiccupped Johannes.

“Hey, kitty kitty kitty” giggled Tom at him. Both were already quite tipsy, drunk enough to not realize how silly their fooling around looks like.

“And meanwhile it is the end of my watch, thanks God,” announced Mark, seeing some other seaman approaching them, and hearing uneven choir of displeased voices from his listeners.

“Sleep is sleep. I hope dear sirs are able to find their way to the quarters?” he quipped kindly.

“Thank you, Mark,” replied Tom, steadying himself on weak legs, “Have a goodnight.”

“Let’s hope a shooting star will fall on a head of your uncle and he will finally stop snoring,” grumped Johannes, collecting the blanket, whilst trying not to get tangled and not to fall over it.

“Yeah, good night to you too!” smiled the first officer, following his gaze after the young man, in case on the midway he’ll need some help after all.

***

 

Another day it has been announced they’ll be starting an engine tomorrow. There were no limits to joy of Tom. Finally he will see this enormous metal construction in work. The crew was the whole day fussing in the engine room, preparing the kohl and oiling all the crankshafts and rods once again. Now it was shining like the new one. 

“Well, who is to do the dirty work?” laughed someone, mentioning the work of a fireman in the boiler room, which was turning black literally everyone who was doing it. Though according to Captain’s orders, the duty has been done in shifts, so no one would get away clean. But there were a lot of arguing on who will go the first. 

“Why won’t our dear well-educated engineer won’t go the first?” someone has laughed.

“Because our dear engineer is too well-educated for this work,” appeared Chris from nowhere, “and to prevent you from killing each other for an honor to be the starting one, Sean will go the first” he pointed at the babbly laughing guy.

“Cap, you’re breaking my heart,” whined the proposed guy, “I only on Monday I took a shower.”

“By the end of the day you’ll have a good reason to take another one,” laughed Chris.

“Why is it always meeeee,” Sean went on with complaining on his way to the boiler room.

During all the preparing’s Tom couldn’t find himself a place in joyful anticipation. He couldn’t decide from which place it would be a better view for him: from the floor or from one of the metal footways in the middle between ground and ceiling. Of course he was getting under everyone’s feet in process. He wanted to lively participate in process, despite that he was only a passenger here and had no necessary skills far that. After a couple of accidental kicks, the kid decided to stay away from men at work. The problem was that they were literally everywhere, Tom didn’t know where to step, to not stand on someone’s way. Confused, he looked around. The head was swirling from the constant movement around him. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” rough hand took him and gently led him away from the crowding.

“ I…” Tom looked up to see Chris’s cheerful face, “I wanted to see the moment engine will start…”

“Ah! I was looking for you through the whole ship! That’s not where the fun is at the moment, kid!”

“Not here?” Tom frowned.

“ Nope” Chris pulled him in direction of staircase, “soon guys will be putting up the funnel – you gotta see that! Only after that we’re starting the engine.” 

“Putting up? How?” Tom eyed him curiously.  
“Yeah, we’re always putting it up, when engine is to work,” grinned Chris.

“Hey! You’re laughing!” Tom lightly punched him on the arm, “I don’t understand anything!”  
Chris’s grin became even wider.  
“Chriiis!” Tom pouted, “Tell me!”

“Have you noticed the big funnel at the main desk?”

“Yes. I thought it is already “up” Tom frowned, “What do you mean under “up” anyways?”

Chris had to contain himself to not giggle again. The whole situation sounded like one big innuendo.  
“Have you seen this funnel on the upper deck?”  
“No.” 

“Because it isn’t there,” He confirmed the obvious, “But, unless we want our crew to became black from soot, we need a tall funnel. What should be done?”

“Oh don’t know” replied Tom thinking hard, he loved the moments like this when Chris was letting him figure how things work on his own, “We should built the top part?”

“Oh no, we are simple sailors, not builders,”   
sometimes Tom figures things on his own, sometimes not. “Then there is an upper part of the funnel hidden somewhere on the ship,” supposed the kid.

“Hmm… Maybe. And where it is?” Chris smiled broadly playing with the telescope in his hands.

“It is… it is…” Tom frowned as he was thinking, his eyes locked on pale long fingers around thin metallic cylinder. The solution is easy, it is somewhere there. He only can’t reach it.  
Chris has stopped. 

“So any thoughts?” he said not stopping playing with the telescope, “Eh?”

“It is… it is… hidden” 

Chris fingers opened and closed the telescope. Then, Tom had no clue how but he realized that, “telescop-ic” . then seeing his older friend’s smile widen, he added with more confidence, “Is it telescopic? The whole funnel is telescopic?”

“Exactly!” Chris agreed, he himself looked excited about the forthcoming events. “Come on the bridge, the best view will be from there!”

 

The sails on the upper deck upper deck were already put away, making the ship look somewhat bald. Tom told this his thought to Chris, making him laugh once again. From the height of the bridge there was a big round outline on the deck to be seen. Once Chris whistled to some sailors, they started to rotate some wheel, and with unusual mechanical gnash the funnel appeared from the floor of the deck, slowly growing in front of everyone’s eyes, until it became as high as one forth of one of the nearest masts, casting a long dark shadow on the deck. 

“Think, it did stuck?” Tom questioningly looked at Chris, feeling a bit awkward that something isn’t working on his ship.

“ No. It is it’s full length” Chris looked with doubt at younger man.

“Oh, okay,” Tom confused looked again at the funnel.

“Not impressed with my short pipe, eh?,” grinned Chris.

“I’ve expected it to be bigger and thicker,” admitted kid, not noticing an innuendo in Captain’s words.

”It’s not size that matters, but what one can do with it.” Chris smirked again, “Big doesn’t always means good.” He glimpsed at kid again: holy innocence was written on his face, when he looked back at him- “Ah, forget what I said, Tommy. Longer pipes were impossible to make telescopic. And I wanted it to be telescopic…” He shrugged “just because I wanted so.”  
Tom grinned in reply.

The crew promptly picked up the metal ropes fixing the funnel to the desk in several places.  
“So winds and storms won’t make it fall?” Mused Tom, and glimpsing at Chris, and getting a nod, he knew he was right. 

“Pre-heating is done. We’re ready to start engine, sir,” saluted Mark to him from the deck.  
“Oh, great, finally! Don’t start without us! Come, kid”, Chris swiftly moved down from the bridge on his way unbuttoning and taking off his jacket. Tom had to run to keep up with him. “You!” Chris threw his jacket to some guy “Take it to my room! Won’t need it by the working engine,” Chris explained to Tom, “It’s going to be really hot in there!”

 

As they stepped into the engine room it was already quite warm in there. The air seemed to become humid and steamy.   
“The best view is from here,” said Chris as they stopped on the metal footways, the same they were observing the mechanism the first day of their trip, “Besides this, if you wanted to visit sauna – you’re welcome.” Smiled captain, “On the ground floor it’s a bit cooler – can go there if you want.”

“No, I like it here,” Tom sat on the footway, letting his legs dangle.

“Pete!” Chris whistled to his first officer, sitting down next to Tom “Start it!”

And then it started. The Clapans opened, the steam with loud hiss went into cylinders.  
“First the steam goes into the high pressure engine, it is the smallest one, see?” Chris pointed at the engine on the right. At first all the rods only shook a bit, then there was more of hissing sound and slowly piston rods lowered down, making connecting rod turn the crankshaft. 

“Oh my god!” Tom breathed out, seeing the gigantic machine is actually moving. He excitedly looked at Chris expecting to see at least the half of excitement he had on his friends face, “Can you see it, Chris?” He jumped on his feet getting a better view of engines, which speeding and speeding up. At the closer look Tom noticed the rods of every engine never been at the same position – if one was at the top the other two were in the middle and at the bottom respectively.  
“Just look at this.” He whispered sitting down, still in awe, still afraid to take his eyes off this human-made magic.

The temperature in room was increasing rapidly, Tom felt as he literally swimming in own sweat, yet he didn’t wanted to leave so soon. The view of gigantic mechanism was so astonishing and mesmerizing, that he thought he’d spend the whole day here tirelessly watching it.   
“That’s great you’ve got it here,” he said leaning closer to Chris, to over speak the engine’s roar.

“Yes. Back then it was an innovative step to combine both sails and steam engine together on one ship,” said Chris over his ear, “I heard recently, they are building a frigate like this for his highness fleet.”

“Aren’t they a bit too late with that?” smiled Tom. Chris laughed in response.

“They reconciled with the fact they’re to be the second,” snickered Captain.

“Indeed too hot in there,” mumbled Tom pulling off his white wet and sticky shirt.

“A bit of sunbathing won’t spoil you,” said Chris throwing a short glimpse on boy’s pale body, ”There’s a good place right by the cabin”

“Think, I’ll have a plenty of time to get tanned,” smiled Tom.

“Yup, after we’ll cross equator, the weather should be more suitable for that!” A little sweat drop on kid’s shoulder caught Chris’s eye and was refusing to let it go.

“Take your shirt off can’t you see how stuffy it is in there?” a bit childishly demanded Tom.

Vaguely on the edge of conscious he noticed that things are going like nothing bad has happened before, that they’re having an easy conversation like the friends they are. It felt incredibly good, like the rock gotten off his back. Like a steam from the engine was not only moving Kallista forward to unknown lands, but also warming his heart too, moving him. Was he just pretending that he didn’t saw anything? Were they both pretending? Blonde discreetly looked at the older man next to him: healthy blush covering his pale cheeks, his eyes sparkling blue, as Captain with a light smile observing the view in front of him. Catching Tom looking at him, Chris’s smile grew wider, as he patted boy’s curly nape. This must be true. 

 

That evening there was a huge party dedicated to today’s event.  
“Crew, they are like this,” said Mark, his face expressing all the importance of his words, “If you won’t entertain them, they’ll get bored and will think you don’t care about them.” 

“Almost like a girlfriend!” snorted Chris.

“Hah, you don’t have a girlfriend!”

“The reason of which you just have said,” Chris cocked his eyebrow, adjusting his suit. “Way more fun to not be tied to one particular woman.”

“So. We’re having a party tonight,” Mark addressed to Tom trying to keep his seriousness.

“And we’re going to have to fun!” Laughed Chris, who seemed to be particularly cheerful today.

“See? Our dear Cap’n is already having some,” snickered Mark and it dawned to Tom that Chris already had Drop or two drinks. Either he was in a really good mood. “Such kind of meetings help to keeps guys spirits high and bonds the team. We’re going on the engine now, which means we’ll reach ground… it isn’t defined yet, but way sooner now. Which with every mile gets us closer to local chicks,” he added not so seriously.

“ My crew are horny bastards,” Chris pulled a funny face pointing at Mark whilst he couldn’t see that, making Tom laugh.

Then there was that “party” afterwards. Tom couldn’t remember it properly, mostly because it was just like other fun evenings on the ship: seamen were drinking and singing and playing cards and bones. Tom always wondered how simple living and joys of live of simple people can be so captivating and sincere, and way more attractive to him than useless manners of high society he’s used to. Though the one difference there still was: after everybody got prominently drunk it became obvious, that crew is singing some German song about Oktoberfest, while trying to simultaneously dance with it. Soon Tom noticed, that the initiative is going from unusually animated Johannes, who is claiming that missing Oktoberfest is breaking his heart and that he has a mission to organize the one on the ship. Even uncle Willard has joined them, his beer belly jumping in tact with the song rhythm.   
That was weird, Tom thought. Days before Willard was telling opposite way. He himself was thinking about Chris opposite way several days ago. Somehow during today, Tom realized he’s capable to forgive Chris, he already has found valid reasons to justify him. But, still it was a shock for Tom to know that Chris, his friend Chris, is capable for murder and beating an innocent man. And still, Tom wasn’t sure if doing things like this was right. He sat on the bench, getting lost in his thoughts once again. Can Chris do something as bad to him? Will he do that? 

“Hey Hey!” Johannes’s drunkenly smiling face appeared in front of him. His face has such a strange feature – always when smiling it’s owner looked a bit drunk. “See ya are really feeling low here! Here, I’mm gonna help you!”

And with these words, he put out an envelope from his pocket, spilling some white powder from it on the nearest table, dividing it on two roads. Tom frowned. 

“Is it sugar?”

“Aye, sugar for your mood, kid!” Johannes drunkenly giggled, then gave him a small pipe of paper, “The right one goes right,” he pointed on his nose, “the left one goes left,” he giggled once again.

Tom confused looked at the doctor, then at white powder. Usually Tom liked Johannes. But not today. Today he wasn’t his usual self, maybe bit too drunk and too animated. 

“Don’t waste your time, blow it already!” optimistically said Johannes and went away in direction where sounds of singing and gambling were coming from.  
Tom looked at two roads of white powder. He could’ve just ignored them, he could’ve just swiped them away, he could’ve just went away. But he didn’t. Instead he took a rolled paper piece Johannes left, which turned out to be an Austrian banknote, rolled it tighter, bend over the table, and pressing it hard to his right nostril sniffed the first road. He briefly looked around in case someone is watching him. He had such suspicion he’s doing something that he shouldn’t be caught with, despite that it was Johannes who gave it to him. He just got the same exciting feeling, as he had as a kid stealing cookies from the buffet. He loved cookies back then. Tom sniffed another road. Straightened up, looked around. Seamen were singing that song about Oktoberfest once again. Tom with silly giggle went to join them. He felt great, even better than that time in Inn, interaction with everyone was going smooth and funny, no wonder he quite often was laughing like no tomorrow. To own surprise he found his uncle Willard to be the loudest singer in the company of most drunk seamen, the lack of hearing and shitty voice wasn’t stopping him at all. 

“ Komm lieber Mai and ma-ache…” was booming through the room, the sound of heels hitting the floor accompanying it. Willard’s beerbelly jumping in his own pace without any coordination with it’s owner threatening to jump out of shirt and pants that were holding it. But the most funny thing was that Willard was doing it all with a deadly serious face, looking at the world from behind of his speckles with the same expression as if he was at some scientific conference. Tom laughing sat on some bench. Then he got quickly turned into playing bones with the company sitting nearby. He didn’t win anything, although in his state it didn’t really matter to him, he got a couple of cups of ale and was plainly enjoying the process of gambling, from time to time leaving his sweet rival-players to join contagious dancing, which, frankly, looked more like loud stamping on the wooden floor. Maybe not aesthetically pleasing, but still lot of fun.   
Once profoundly tired, he somehow managed to climb into his cabin and fell into his bed. He did it all by himself, gladly. And didn’t puke up this time, doesn’t even feels sick, almost. He felt warm and happy. With lazy unruly fingers he tried to unbutton his shirt. For moments he was laying like that with silly child-like smile on his lips. He thought if he won’t move he’ll fall asleep within seconds. Still… he shifted a bit. There still was something he has to clear his mind about. Tom quietly laughed, his mind felt anything but clear at the moment. Restless fingers once again attempted to unbutton his shirt, slowly succeeding this time. He has to make his mind up about Chris. Fingers slid over the bare flesh, it was velvety smooth and tender. So what does he thinks of him? He has always been his friend. Always, helping and protecting him. Like an older brother he never had, almost like his father. Fingertips slid across his chest, just a little feather-like touch. Chris has always been the same to him. There’s none of his guilt, that there’s something about him Tom didn’t know about. He has saved his life. Period. Tom looked down at his hand over his body and noisily breathed out, causing the shiver to run down his skin, where the cool air has touched it. It’s none of his business how he treat his crew, though he knew by now Chris treats them well. And moreover it’s none of his business what happens between Chris and his women. Tom blushed.

His hand slid over his small perky nipple. He heard numerous tales on how Chris was seducing women and forgetting their names the next morning. It wasn’t that nice from his side too, but it only made Tom want to be more like him. He gently pulled and squeezed the brown nob. The tingling sensation spread over his body, it felt nice, quite nice. In a matter of sleeping with hookers, well, in that matter Tom doesn’t wants to be like Chris. Period. But one single hooker won’t break their friendship. Ever. Obeying to unknown impulse, he hastily licked two fingers and squeezed his nipple once again, then did the same with his other hand. Sensation overflowed him, he quietly moaned closing his eyes, naughty fingers still playing with his nipples, once again, instinctively he crossed his legs trying to buck his hips, a little prominent mound in his pants. His breathing erratic, the perspiration on his forehead, Tom weakly opened his eyes. Then wider. Sudden wave of shame flooded over him. He has blushed even more than he was before. He isn’t supposed to do that. With hasty movements he got changed into his sleeping pajamas and curling up into fetus position and fell asleep.

***

He’d think luckily, next morning he didn’t remember any of what happened yesterday evening. He only knew he was having a lot of fun again, instead of doing his studies, so he decided to dedicate today to his study books. He loved learning new things and these parties with crew were seriously distracting him from that.

At the breakfast table he meet his unusually green uncle Willard who with his sole looks was making everyone lose their appetite.

“Everything is alright?” asked he casually, sitting down on his chair.  
Uncle Willard opened his mouth to reply, then went pale and closed it again, sufferings on his face.

“Not with everyone,” snorted Chris. Andrew pierced him with his eyes. Tom then noticed, that his uncle’s clothes are creasy and his hairdo is rather missing. Tom rather confused eyed everyone: everyone, except Andy was either eating either giggling.

“Sir Willard is having his sea disease again,” in a whisper clarified Johannes to him, “And also hangover adds to this.”

“Not just sea disease, but his famous sea disease!” laughed Chris, putting on a fork another piece of his omelets.

“Ah, thanks to you, Wilder, the whole ship knows about that now.”

“ Maybe I can help you?” concernedly asked Tom.

“If you can make ship stop swinging like no good, I’d be very grateful to you,” sadly, but still annoyed replied Willard.

“Oh… I can’t.” Tom got sad too.

“Cheer up, I gave him some meds, it takes several hours to work,” smiled Johannes.

“Why I can’t help but think you’re testing new drugs on us?” laughed Chris.

“Hmmp… well…” Johannes looked down not sure what to answer.

“Heeey!” Chris gave him a look, “You are doing it! What if it will have bad side effects? What if he’ll get a diarrhea after that? Ah, my poor ship!” laughed Chris. Tom couldn’t help but laugh along.

“Cap, we’re eating here,” coughed Mark. 

“Sorry,” Chris straightened in his seat, looking directly at Tom, who happened to sit just in front of him.

“I’ll see how you’ll survive in jungles without my guidance”

“Oh no, you won’t leave me there for a certain death! Wild lions will eat me!” exclaimed Chris, he surely in a positive mood that morning.

“There are no lions in South America,”, dryly remarked Willard. “Hell.”

Tom still couldn’t suppress his giggles. Chris winked at him.   
He again forgot what to think about his Captain. Not exactly his, but of the ship he was traveling on. He needs some time alone, he planned to dedicate this day to his studies, he’d better stick to it.  
Leaving the room he stumbled at doors with Chris. Their eyes met for a moment, but Tom quickly averted his. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. Not only uncomfortable, but shy and painfully vulnerable. And those eyes, they threaded to freeze him with all the ice they had. 

“Where ya going?” casually asked blue-eyed man.

“To do some studies,” replied the blonde quickly. He couldn’t explain that even to himself, he just wanted to go away as soon as possible. There was something about Chris making him feel this way.

“Oookay,” Chris in thoughts poked the floor with the tip of his shoe, “Need some help?”

“No. But thanks, I’ve gotta go.”  
And with these words he run to his room, leaving Chris perplexed and disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris shut the door of own room and tiredly sat down on the nearest chair, undoing his blue suit and white lacy shirt. He just got back from his midnight watch and all he could think about was his warm cozy king size bed. As a Captain he could easily not to participate in this kind of daily routine like watches, but he choose not to skip that, he wanted to be as close to his team as possible. It was making him feel content, but tired also, just like all the men on his ship.

He was lazily sitting his eyes closed, unbuttoning his clothes on touch, too exhausted to move. The four hour shift on the cold stormy weather wasn’t a joke after all. And what was even more annoying, was that the storm had calmed down by the end of his shift. He was consoling himself, that he won’t fall out of the bed at least. Chris sadly smiled. 

It was a good day today. Kallista did another thousand miles nearing them to their destination, they haven’t met any pirates, nor other trouble so far. What was making him glad is that Tom seemed like had overcame his shock - or whatever it was – and started to act his usual way around Chris. Sad thing it lasted for one day only, then, he noticed, the kid started to purposely avoid him. Something was bothering him. Of course he was aware, that the kid wasn’t okay with what he saw Chris doing that evening in Inn and the next morning too. About the sad end of the slave trader someone must’ve told him too. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation: surely the boy’s trust in him got cracks, Chris was ready for Tom to come to him for explanation, to tell him passionately how wrong he is, what an awful man he is, that he doesn’t want to know him from now on. On which Chris would reply that he has done right, and that he is sure Tom would do the same thing for him in the similar situation. Because a thought of loosing this kid, a thought that something bad could happen to Tom and him unable to prevent it is unbearable to him, because he would die for the kid, if necessary. Because the single thought of that slave trader was infuriating him. But Tom didn’t come. Good thing the kid doesn’t know anything worse about his friend Christopher… yet. He shouldn’t ever find out. 

Chris started to lazily swing his tie around his hand. Kid was quiet and shy in the new surroundings the first time, he needed to get used to his new life, to new people around him. No surprise he hasn’t told Chris anything so far. Yet it was surprise, as Tom used to share with him everything he had on his mind. And now he didn’t even spoke his name. What a shame. Chris puffed, his pliant body slowly sliding down the chair, he has to take control over the situation and get into bed eventually, he thought getting into the upright position. Now kid was little by little coming back to his senses. Surely, Tom was spoiled by his mother and sisters - Chris shuddered at thought of the older one – in the meaning that he was just softer than average boys of his age. Softer, tender, with his father’s constant business in Parliament’s endless committee’s he certainly lacked the male company, and, strangely, his school for boys wasn’t helping the situation. Chris with silly smile noticed he’s sliding off the chair once again. He forced himself to open his eyes, to get up, slip out of clothes and crawl into bed. Once his head touched the cool light pillow, he drift asleep, still smiling to his thoughts about curly fair-haired boy, first time in the past days happy and content about his live.

“Chris, Chris, Chris!” A whisper in the middle of the night. Chris groaned, turning on the other side.  
“Chris!” This time whisper was louder, two warm hands on his shoulders shaking him to wake up. The touch was quite pleasant, the skin soft and tender… only if the hands owner wouldn’t shake him so persistently. “Christopher!” said aloud a boyish voice. He tried to sound serious, but could cause only a smile from his older friend.

“What?” lazily answered he, burying his face into the pillow, hoping the kid will understand that even Chris needs a rest sometimes. 

“Come with me, Christopher! It’s outside, you have to see it!” The reply was an excited whisper. The mattress shook, telling that the kid got up on the bed, not going to give up until he gets what he wants. 

Chris groaned. He had some own principles about raising children, despite that he had none of his own. One of them said that one shouldn’t shout at and have to be patient with kids. And kids are the individuals under eighteen years old. So now one of those kids was on his bed, most likely with his shoes on. Awful. Chris cringed. He have to be patient.  
“What?” He asked again.

“Get up Christopher!” Small hands tried to peel him off the bed. Next time, no matter how deadly tired he is, Chris swore to himself, he will make sure he has locked the door to his room. Period.  
Tom was babbling something again, while Chris tried to open his eyes, alright, he finally did it. The surroundings haven’t changed much: it was still dark outside, only the soft dim light of stars was quietly pouring through the window. Apart from it, there was no light at all. He could barely see the outlines of kid’s figure, his feet wearing snow-white socks on the bed. At this sight Chris softened a bit, at least the kid has enough brain to take his shoes off. 

“Alright!” He with groaning sat up the bed “Turn away I’ll dress up and we shall go see whatever you saw.”

They went outside, the night was warm and calm, Tom lead him somewhere on the upper deck, Chris obediently following him. The sooner boy will show him whatever he wanted to show, the sooner he’ll go back to bed. It shouldn’t take much time, Chris didn’t even get dressed properly – only some simple shoes and pants and undergarment shirt. They passed by the masts, carefully avoiding the ropes, Tom was leading him upstairs, on the small deck by the bridge. 

“What is there, Thomas? Did you finally spot dolphins? Or are there mermaids?” Chris winked at him. Tom only with a smile shook his head in response. They got up on the bridge, the wind was blowing there from every side, making both men shudder, Tom’s loose shirt was blowing like another sail, threatening to fly away.

“ Here we are,” finally said the boy, turning to Christopher, pointing him in direction he has to look. Christopher looked. He saw nothing. Only sea, sky, moon. Nothing he haven’t saw before.

“What am I supposed to see there?” He said cocking an eyebrow. Kids, they need patience, mentally he told himself. 

“You don’t see? This!” Tom excitedly waved his hand pointing at… Chris would say he was pointing at everything at once and at nothing in particular, “The moon is reflecting in the sea. Like it has fallen, like a gold coin! And the stars… see? – this is a big bear… and this is Andromeda… and this…” Tom gasped, not sure at what else to point Christopher’s attention. “And the sky is… so blue and clear. And every single star gets reflected in the water. And there’s no one around, we are alone in the whole world. – here” Tom’s voice got serious, his eyes locked on Christopher for a brief moment.

“So?” Chris sat down on some cast with tool ware, “You woke me up because you like this view?” Clarified he. Tom nodded. Chris put hands on his knees, he’d love to have a cig right now, it didn’t look like kid was going to let him go anytime soon. He eyed Tom: apparently he wasn’t having any sleep yet. Been doing his studies again. Chris smiled.

“But this is so beautiful! I haven’t seen anything like this before!” Exclaimed the boy, “And the stars... There’s none like this in London.”

“ Yes, very eye-catching,” agreed Chris a bit dryly, putting arms on his chest. Tom looked back at him a bit confused, guiltily realizing that Christopher had enjoyed a view like this quite few time in his life. 

His face turned serious, his eyes gazing directly into Chris’s as if trying to look through him. Then the kid climbed over the cast Christopher was sitting on, putting his arms around the older man’s neck and shoulders, leaning himself over Christopher’s back. Chris smiled at pleasant warm touch, after all it was a bit cold outside, and soft pliant body next to him was exactly what he wanted.   
“I know what you need, Christopher,” blonde ‘s head on his shoulder, the smell of rose petals hitting his nose, the breathing tickling his ear. No, right now, he doesn’t need anything. Chris took a deep breath.

“To go back to my warm cozy bed?” Smirked he.

“ No,” was reply. Chris squinted at him questioningly. Tom wasn’t looking at him, his gaze directed somewhere into the blueness of the ocean. “You need love, Christopher.”

 

Chris weakly smiled. The kid isn’t silly at all. This kid knows him better than anyone, if think. Is his loneliness obvious that much? He thought he was good at hiding it behind endless shallow affairs and company of his loud crew. Turns out he isn’t. The boy saw through him, no matter if there’s something he doesn’t know about him. 

“I love you, Christopher.” Tom nuzzled his cheek, still avoiding looking at him. 

“Yeah, I love you too, kid,” Chris smiled at his sincerity. 

“No, you didn’t get it.” Tom shook his head, the blond curls brushing across Chris’s cheek., “I love you.”

 

A kid, you say? Chris felt the blush covering his face. He haven’t heard those words in a long while. For so long while, that he almost forgot what they do mean, yet longing every day to remember. Here he is, hearing them from a boy who grew up in front of his eyes, from Tom, seventeen, a kid! And the kid’s tone not leaving any doubts on a matter of his feelings. There’s something not alright about it… He should think about it all, he should think where this is all gonna lead him… He should but he can’t, cause all of sudden happiness that flushed all the remains of any coherent thoughts from his head. The kid loves him. A good kid. He let a smile slid on his blushed face once again. The night didn’t seem to be so cold anymore, flush of joy has covered his face, hot young man’s body covering his back and shoulders, his hands idly fumbling with laces of his shirt on his chest, not intended to undo them, just to give some work to his fingers, still sitting cheek to cheek with each other. Chris reached his hand up to caress the other cheek of the blonde

“Still no beard?” He tried to ask casually, though the voice sounded excited and higher than usual betraying him. Tom lowered his head on Christopher’s shoulder.

“No” the boy replied shyly, “Dad says it should start growing soon, he even presented me a razor for my birthday. I took it with me.” Tom completely buried his face in the crook of Christopher’s neck.

“Hmmpp” Chris with a smile tangled his fingers into soft fluffy hair of a kid, “Hope you won’t have any use for it in the nearest future,” his hand slid lower petting the hot warm cheek of a young man, cold fingers causing a soft giggle from him. 

“The moon is shining from the sky. Reminding me on so many other nights,” softly half-whispered half-sang Tom, causing Chris to lean further into his embrace, “But they’re not like tonight.”

Chris breathed in deeply. Whoever wrote this, but the song was perfectly in tune with young captain’s mood and feelings at the moment. “Never heard this song…”

“It’s mine.,” Tom smiled shyly yet proudly. “I wanna write songs. I haven’t finished this one yet though.”

Chris smirked. New day, new life goal. “You sing it to me, once done,” Chris once again gently brushed the young man’s cheek, noticing how kid is smiling and closing his eyes in pleasure. “Now, it is really time for sleep,” he added getting up, Tom followed him, “moreover it starts to rain”.

Indeed it was drizzling a bit, it felt like thousands of small chilly droplets landing in his skin, but not soaking him completely. He did a step towards the door – Tom was standing motionlessly, expectantly looking at Chris. The boy doesn’t expect him to take him in his bed, does he? 

“Come on, Thomas,” Christopher waved towards the inner rooms.  
They went through the corridors in silence, their shirts sticking to their bodies, cooling the heat down. They stopped by Tom’s door, Chris turned to say goodnight to him. Tom didn’t let him. He literally jumped in him, hanging on his neck, taking the older man in his embrace, heady smell of roses again hitting Chris’s nose. Tom pulled off then, intensely looked into his eyes, Chris even thought the boy will kiss him, but something made him stop. 

“Goodnight, Christopher” his hands still on Chris’s chest, the expectation still in his eyes. Tease. Christopher with a smirk bend and soundly smacked the young man on the lips.

“Nighty”.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
